Until Eternity
by Eternamente
Summary: AU Yaoi /Riku.Sora/ A wonderful life is cut short as Sora falls victim to a tragic accident. Now with a divine purpose, our angelic hero's bond of love surpasses the constraints of immortality.
1. Chapter 1

**From Eternamente -- **_Heya, and thanks for reading another fic of mine. I've had angels on my mind as of late. I'm sure after reading some of 'An Angel's Savior' you can understand that, and I've decided to write a story that actually deals with real angels. This is actually a bit difficult for me to write... it takes a bit of creative thinking on my part to make the angels discussed in my story believable. I've opted to keep angels as a universal thing in terms of religion, so honestly this won't deal with any specific religion (I myself am not a religious person, but I am fascinated by angels). This story is very loosely based upon the movie, 'Date With an Angel.' In fact, when I say loosely based, I began to imagine the movie, replace the characters with Sora and Riku, and then chucked the movie's plot aside and just decided to make a story based on Sora and Riku. So, yeah... the idea began as a based-off-of-a-movie idea, but became something more. This is the first fiction I'm posting that isn't complete yet. In fact, I've only begun this last night, but I've decided to post the first chapter to see how people like it. So, I hope you enjoy this._

_Also, a fair warning. Someone dies in this chapter. I won't give away who right away, but yes, sadly someone dies in this chapter right away. Don't lynch me for doing this, but it's obviously essential for a story about angels. I promise you, much fluff will ensue in later chapters. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora is mine. Okay, he's not, but I know he secretly longs to be. In any event, Sora, Riku, and any other Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square-Enix, but they're letting me borrow their characters without their permission cuz they're cool like that._

----------------------

**Until Eternity -- Chapter One**

"Sora?" a silver-haired young man poked his head into the living room to approach his spiky-haired brunet companion. The brunet was deep in concentration as he furiously pounded on the controller of their Playstation 2.

"One sec, Riku," the boy replied as he continued to press button after button. "Sephiroth is so going down this time."

Riku sighed playfully as he placed a hand on his hip. "You've been at that for days, and you've yet to beat him."

"Yeah, but this time I'm level 99, with Ultima Weapon, every ability, and 6 elixirs," Sora called over his shoulder as beads of sweat began to drip off of his forehead. "I can do this, I can beat him. He is going down. He is mine, he is… SHIT!" Sora growled as he threw the controller to the other end of the room. Riku chuckled as the screen went black and a boy was floating in mid-air with a crystalline heart floating above his chest. Game Over. Again.

Riku gently crept over to his sulking boyfriend and pulled the grump into a careful hug. "You'll get him next time, angel," he cooed as he played with the boy's cinnamon locks.

Sora reached up and gave Riku a quick peck on the cheek. "Yeah, eventually. Anyway, what did you want?"

"I wanted to know if I could borrow your car and go to the store," he replied.

"What's wrong with your car?"

"It's stalling again. I need to have Tidus come over and look at it."

"Oh, well, if you want I can go for you. I need to clear my mind of this whole Sephiroth thing. Analyze what I did wrong, y'know?" he grinned as he played out the idea with his hands.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked. "I mean, we only need a few things and I could go."

"Nah, you get Tidus over here to fix your car. I need some air," he said as he bounced to his feet. He pulled Riku in for a passionate kiss, and was met with the same desire from the older male. Within moments Sora's senses were completely dominated by Riku's aggressive nature, and the two found themselves lost in each other on the couch shortly thereafter.

"Sora, I love you," Riku whispered as he lifted the younger boy's shirt over his own stomach.

"I love you more, God I love you," the lithe boy shuddered as his lover delicately traced his ribs with his tongue.

"Wanna have fun before you go?" Riku murmured as he undid the belt buckle holding Sora's jeans captive. Within a moment he expertly whisked the strap of leather away from the boy's waist and discarded it to the ground.

"God, yes, oh, just don't stop," Sora whimpered as his hips bucked towards Riku's own.

Nuzzling and kissing the boy's neck, Riku's hand began to single-handedly unzip and unbutton his lover's jeans. Within a moment Sora would be exposed from the waist down.

But alas, moments like these are always screwed over at two in the afternoon.

A sharp knock came from the front door of the boy's apartment. Groaning, Sora pulled Riku down and nodded. "Screw it. Keep going. We can handle some knocking."

"Hey, guys, you in there?" a familiar, although muffled, voice called out from beyond the front door. "It's Tidus. Riku, man, I thought you wanted to work on your car?" Riku's eyes slanted into a glare as he determinedly leaned into another kiss. "Hey, I know I'm early, but I got off work early and thought I'd help you today. It's either today or next week. C'mon, I know you guys are home. Open the door."

Sora huffed and pushed his boyfriend off of him. He zipped up his jeans and stalked to the door angrily. Throwing it open he snarled ravenously as his hands wrapped around the blonde boy's throat.

"Sora!" he choked out as his eyes grew wide in pain. "Sora, what's wrong? What were you guys doing?"

"You have just interrupted the most brilliant sex I was about to get all day. You die now," the brunet growled as he continued to choke the poor boy.

"Sora! Sora, stop! We need him to fix the car," Riku shouted as he pried his lover's hands off of the blonde. Tidus, now sprawled out within the boys' entrance, had a hand clutched to his throat.

Sora continued to glare, but offered a hand to Tidus. The blonde held his hands up in retreat, but Sora grasped one of them and helped him to his feet. "Hmph. Sorry about that. I got carried away," Sora smirked as Riku's arms wrapped around his waist. "Fix his car and all is forgiven," the brunet added in a sugary sweet tone.

"Sorry for, uh, ruining, the um… well…" Tidus blushed.

"The sex?" Sora shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, you do it all the time. Just this time… I knew it was going to be really good."

Riku and Sora were very open and expressive of their relationship. After all, they had been childhood friends, and then grew up to discover intimate feelings for one another. All throughout high school the pair had been flirting with one another childishly, and then finally at the beginning of their senior year Riku had mustered the courage to admit to Sora how much he had loved the boy. Now here it was, their second year of college, and in the three years since that confession of undying love the two have grown to be more than inseparable. They were the poster children for Couple Of the Year, regardless of their sexual preference. They had selected an apartment together near the college they were attending, and were rarely seen away from each other.

"Listen, I gotta give Kairi a call before I head to the store," Sora stated as he gave his lover a gentle peck on the cheek. "I'll see you guys in a bit." With that, the brunet turned on his heel and disappeared back into the apartment.

------

About twenty minutes later Sora bounded out of the apartment and locked it up. He headed over to the garage the couple shared with the rest of the small apartment building and looked around the vast room. Finally his eyes greeted the sight of his boyfriend hunched over the hood of his own car, with a blonde shock of hair flitting about the underbelly of the vehicle.

"Hey, how's it coming along," Sora smiled as he approached the two.

"It's okay, I guess. Something wrong with the breaks, I think. I'm not sure," Riku muttered as he grabbed a wrench. A moment later the tool slipped out of his greasy hands and the boys were met with a loud screech of pain as Tidus scooted out from beneath the car holding his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," Tidus yelped as he danced around in a fit of pain. "My face, my face, Riku, you dropped the damned thing on my head!"

"Oh, pipe down or you'll have more problems than a wrench to the face," Sora teased. "You forget, you interrupted sex." Tidus stopped dancing and started cowering before the smaller boy. Tidus knew that despite his smaller stature, Sora could easily rip him from limb to limb. Especially after being denied intimacy due to interruption.

"So, you're headed off?" Riku smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. He always got a laugh out of how much his lover intimidated Tidus.

"Yeah. I'm going to pick up Kairi and then head over to the store. She needed to pick up a few things as well," Sora replied. "We needed what again? Eggs, bread, butter, milk… anything else?"

"Dinner," Riku called over his shoulder as he went back to work on the car.

"But we have stuff here," the boy replied as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, but I'm not really in the mood for the stuff we have here. Get something fun, like, I dunno. Pizza."

"I have to go to the store for pizza? We could just have it delivered," Sora whined.

"Yeah, but I want you to make pizza. You make it so good!" Riku called out. Sora could sense the grin and anticipation on his boyfriend's lips at the thought of his home-cooked pizza.

"Alright, fine," the boy smiled as he gave in. "I'll get the stuff for pizza as well," he called over his shoulder as he grasped the handle to his own car. He and Riku's parking spaces were directly adjacent from one another.

"Wait a sec," Riku smiled as he dropped his wrench on Tidus' face again. The two boys ignored the surprised yelp of pain.

Riku carefully wrapped his arm around Sora's waist, careful not to stain his boyfriend's clothing with his greasy arms. "Love you," he said as he placed a delicately sweet kiss on the younger boy's lips.

"Love you more," Sora murmured as his mind went fuzzy for a second, but regained composure once Riku removed his body from his own. Sora smiled a goofy grin as he opened his car door and sat behind the driver's seat. He started the car and rolled down the window. "I'll see you in a little while, sexy," he called out as he backed the car out of the garage.

Riku sadly waved good-bye to the boy. Staring at the spot where his boyfriend once stood he had a sudden pang of saddness in his heart.

"Riku, you okay?" Tidus called from beneath the car as Riku sadly directed his attention back to his own vehicle.

"Yeah, I just… I have a bad feeling all of the sudden," Riku replied as he shook his head and plastered a smile on his face. "Ah, never mind. Probably just me missing him already is all," he stated as he picked up another wrench. He laughed as Tidus shielded his face.

------

"Hey Kairi," Sora smiled as his red haired friend joined him in the front seat.

Kairi leaned in and gave Sora a gentle hug. "Hey sweety. Ready?"

"Yeah," Sora replied as he pulled the car onto the road. "Hey, I'm making pizza for dinner tonight. Riku wanted it so badly, so you know how hard it is for me to say no. Anyway, want to stay for dinner? Tidus is there also, so I guess he might be hungry."

"Sure, why not," Kairi smiled sweetly in thanks. "We'll just have to pop by my house on the way back so I can drop my stuff off."

"No problem," he replied as he looked out over the horizon. A few minutes later of idle chatter and the two arrived at the grocery store.

"So, how are you and Riku doing?" Kairi asked as the two meandered through aisle after aisle, each friend selecting an item they needed here and there and tossing it into the cart the two shared.

"Fabulous as always," he chuckled as he purposefully used a stereotypical word of choice. "We're good. I love him so much. I just want to be with him forever," he smiled as he leaned his head back in blissful thought. "I feel so at peace with him around. He makes me so happy."

"I'm really happy for you guys. I knew you'd always get together," Kairi stated. She then hugged her friend. "I remember you trying to go out with me a few times, but you were always so distracted, and all you talked about was Riku. I knew you'd be with him in the end. I knew that was why you and I could never fall in love."

Sora returned the hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I do love you, Kairi. I just couldn't be in love with you. You're my best friend though, and you have no idea how much it means to me that you accepted us the way you did." He smiled at the moment of reminiscence. "I guess you had already known I loved Riku, so you just accepted it and remained our friend. I envy your maturity at times, y'know."

Kairi laughed. "Well, it's not as if you guys are all that mature, y'know. I mean, someone has to keep you in line!" She playfully punched her friend and giggled as he caught her into a headlock and delivered a noogie to her head. A few shoppers turned to stare at the spectacle before them.

Sora released his hold and hugged Kairi once more. "You know, I'm kind of excited. And nervous."

"About what?" Kairi asked.

"This," he said as he withdrew his hands from his embrace and reached into his pocket. A moment later he pulled out a small box and opened it for her. A beautiful golden band rested peacefully within the box. A single blue sapphire glinted under the lights.

"Oh, Sora," she said as she took the ring in her hands. Sora then bent down on one knee and quickly tied his shoe. A few people had gathered around the pair, and if one did not know any better it looked as if Sora were proposing to Kairi. Some pulled out handkerchiefs and dabbed their eyes, while others began to murmur sweet awww's of happiness.

Sora glanced around and realized that people were staring, and just what exactly this scene looked like. His eyes grew into slants as an evil thought crept into his mind.

"Kairi," he began hesitantly as he took his friend's hand into his own. "Kairi, you mean so much to me, and you make me so happy being with you." The crowed grew into a hush as they waited in anticipation for the rest of Sora's words. They didn't notice a sly wink escape the boy's eyes, but Kairi did and she nodded once in acknowledgement. "You mean the world to me, and I never want to let you go. I always want a part of you to be with me. So, Kairi, will you please…" The crowd was practically on it's knees begging for the boy to continue. "Kairi, will you please be Riku and my surrogate mother. Because two guys can't have a child on their own."

"Oh, Sora, of course I will," she said as she cupped the boy's head in her hands and nodded yes. She tried desperately to keep a straight face and not burst out in teary laughter for fear of the crowd lynching the two. Sora, however, could barely keep a straight face and started chuckling. The two could hear a few murmurs of 'ew, disgusting,' and 'that was weird.' Once the crowd dispersed the two collected themselves and exited the aisle laughing hysterically. "Sora, that was too funny. I love it, but uh… do I really have to have your children?"

"Uh… if you want…" Sora blushed. "It's not exactly a topic Riku and I talk about." He nervously scratched the back of his neck and frantically pushed the cart around the store.

Kairi laughed at her friend's sudden bashfulness. "I'm kidding. Anyway, when are you going to give him the ring?"

Sora seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Well, I don't know when. I was keeping it until the right moment, you know? I usually have it with me, and I'm sure the right time will come when it's just him and me, and a pure romantic moment…"

"You two are always together, though."

"Yeah, but not always romantically. You know, there's schoolwork, and our jobs, and sure we have dinner together all the time, but friends pop in or we're just doing boring everyday things," Sora replied. "I want this to be something utterly romantic, special, and sweet. I'll find the right moment someday."

------

Riku looked at the ring he held in his hand. It was a thin simple silver band with a single aquamarine embedded into it. Riku smiled as he lovingly stroked the ring in his palm. "Silver and aquamarine. I know how much he loves those colors," he laughed as Tidus smiled at him.

Tidus jutted his chin in Riku's direction. "So, when you gonna give it to him?" The two were now relaxing inside Riku's apartment after a job well done on Riku's car.

Riku ran a hand through his moonlit hair. "Eh, well, you know how our schedules are a bit weird and hectic. I'm waiting for the right moment. I mean, yeah, we're together, but this ring is more eternal. I never want to let go of him. Like, even though it's not official or legally recognized, I want this to be something that binds us forever. Through the good times and bad. I love him with all of my heart," he smiled sappily. "We just haven't had a really romantic moment yet. Like, a candlelight dinner, or a day of being together and then a stroll along the beach. Something breathtaking and loving. We're always busy or caught up in the everyday. So, yeah, we love each other and are always together, but we haven't had that perfect moment where the world just stops and tells you that this is the right moment to promise your soul to the other."

Tidus clapped lightly. "I gotta hand it to ya, you know how to paint the mood. I can see what you mean, though. You guys are always busy, and I'm always barging in interrupting your sex. I can see how hard it is."

"Yeah, can you do something about the barging in on us bit?" Riku laughed. "I mean, it's expected at two in the afternoon, but we could do without you at two in the morning."

------

"Okay, guess that's everything," Sora said triumphantly as the two friends stuffed the last bag of groceries into his trunk.

"I call shotgun!" Kairi giggled as she raced to the front passenger door.

"Kairi, there's no one to claim it from you," Sora laughed.

"I know. I just like saying it anyway," she stuck her tongue out as she giggled. The two then entered the car and buckled their seatbelts.

"Hey, Kairi, about that ring," Sora said as he inserted the key into the ignition. A moment later the car purred alive. "Can you not mention it to Riku? I want it to be a surprise." He then took the ring out of his pocket and carefully placed it into the glove compartment.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," she replied as she watched her friend hide the jewelry. "I can't wait for you to give it to him, though. He'll love it."

Sora nodded and smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Yeah, I can't wait either."

Suddenly a car whizzed by them. "God, that thing was going fast," Kairi remarked as Sora nodded and pulled into the street.

"Yeah, wonder what hurry they were in…" Sora began, but his words were cut off short as another speeding car careened into the driver's side of Sora's car. The two screamed violently as the car was bashed into and tossed ten feet away. The windshield shattered upon the impact of being tossed into the air. Kairi hung onto the seatbelt for dear life, and could see Sora shielding his eyes desperately as the windshield sprayed over the two friends. The airbags burst open to cushion their impact.

As quickly as the accident began it was over. Kairi blinked her eyes open and was relieved to find she was alright. She carefully looked around, and was startled when her door suddenly opened and she was helped out of the car. It didn't register at first, but the man helping her out was a police officer. "Thank you," she mumbled as she looked over her shoulder. She glanced around and noticed more policeman had arrived to the scene to apprehend whoever was in the car that had crashed into their own. Kairi then turned back to Sora's car and saw that the glove compartment had popped open during the impact, and the tiny box containing the ring had fallen into Kairi's seat. She reached back into the car and palmed the box and then looked up to nudge Sora awake.

"Sora?" she called as she pushed the airbag aside and then cried out in horror. There amongst the driver's side airbags lay Sora, bloody, unconscious, and with a very large shard of windshield impaled through his chest.

------

"Hello?" Riku picked up the phone and was met with frantic sobs.

"R… Riku… oh my God," Kairi choked back sobs. "Riku, come down here."

"Kairi, what's wrong? I thought you were with Sora?"

"Riku, please, I… just come to the hospital. Sora's hurt. We're at Destiny Medical Center. Room 926," she blurted out as she broke into another sob.

"Oh my God, Sora. I'll be right there!" he cried out as he hung up the telephone sharply. He grabbed his jacket and dashed to the front door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tidus called out as he exited the bathroom.

"Get in the car. Sora's hurt," Riku called over his shoulder as he ran out the door. He then bounded down the stairs two by two, and then raced towards his car. Tidus barely had enough time to jump into the car and get in before Riku was already flooring it towards the hospital.

"What's wrong with Sora?" Tidus asked as he held onto the car for dear life.

"I don't know. God dammit, I knew something bad would happen if he went. I was going to go, but he had to insist, and you had to come and get me busy, and now he's hurt!" he shouted furiously as they pulled up in front of the medical building.

Riku raced inside, the blonde barely keeping up. "Oh, God, Sora, if you're not alright, this is all my fault. Please be alright, please be alright."

Riku slammed open Room 926's door open and frantically glanced around. Inside he could see Kairi weeping painfully, and a monotone beep emitting itself from the medical equipment in the room.

"Kairi…" Riku could feel his voice crack shakily, and his knees began to feel as if they were made of Jell-O.

"Riku…" Kairi sobbed and ran to the boy and hugged him tightly. Her hair was matted, and her face was scratched up. "Riku, I'm so sorry. Sora... he..."

"When?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Just now," Kairi tearfully said as she huddled herself deeper into Riku's embrace.

Riku pulled himself away to take a glance at his boyfriend who he knew was resting on the bed. "Sora…" he whispered sadly as he watched the doctor place a white sheet over the boy's face. Riku fell to the floor and wept. "Oh, God, Sora. My Sora." He rocked back and forth on the hospital room floor as Kairi leaned down and tried to comfort him. But soon her comforting turned to grieving, and the two moaned and wailed hysterically as Tidus sadly observed the scene from the doorway.

------

The funeral was short and simple, just as Sora would have expected. He was never one to cause his friends sadness, so Riku had made certain to have his funeral a short but meaningful affair. Some time later, after the crowd had dispersed, Riku stood in the rain in front of Sora's grave and gently placed a single red rose on the boy's marker. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and as if on instinct the heavens grew heavy and cried.

Kairi crept up behind Riku and gently took his hand. "Hey," she whispered. Riku didn't reply, but simply nodded to acknowledge Kairi's presence. "I can't believe he's gone."

"I never got the chance to give him his ring," Riku murmured quietly as he gently plucked a small box out of his pocket. Kairi gave the man a curious look as he opened the tiny box. Riku then showed her the silver ring kept within. "I was going to give this to him when the time was right. A promise ring, so that he and I would always be together. But now…" Riku's shoulders slumped as he began to sob again. He turned and leaned into Kairi's shoulder. "It isn't fair," he cried.

"I know, I know," she said soothingly. A pang of sadness ran through her as she recalled how Sora had presented her the ring he planned to give Riku. Had they never exited the store at that moment, or had they done something differently, the three of them would probably be off somewhere having a grand old time with Sora's smiling face giving them warmth.

"And I can't even say things like, 'Well, now he's in a happier place.' He was happy. We were happy," he sobbed into Kairi's shoulder. "It's not fair that he was taken away from me."

"Riku… if you want…" Kairi bit her lip. Riku wasn't a close friend of her own, but he was Sora's boyfriend and soulmate, so she thought perhaps it was time the two became better friends and got through this together. "If you want, you can stay at my place for a while. I know being in the apartment you two shared must be hard for a while."

Riku sobbed and nodded into her shoulder. "I'd like that. I… I keep seeing him there. I keep hoping he'll walk through the door with groceries in hand and do his normal pizza routine." He sniffled as he stood erect and looked at Kairi's face. "You know, he'd shoo everyone out of the kitchen, curse every time he dropped something, call for me every time he couldn't find something, and then about two hours later we'd finally have pizza. Delivery was easy, but you could just taste the love and care Sora put into his pizza whenever he'd make it. It tasted so much better than any pizza place could ever make."

"Because he made it," Kairi said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'll never have him again," Riku said as he tried to calm himself, but found the task impossible. He turned back and looked at Sora's tombstone.

_Companion & Loyal Friend  
__May he rest in peace_

_Sora Tsukada  
__September 26, 1988 - May 22, 2007_

"C'mon. Let's go get some of your things," Kairi said as she gently tugged Riku's hand before heading towards her car. "I know he's somewhere looking down on us, and he wants us to be happy."

Riku nodded and watched Kairi in the distance. He then affixed his attention back to the grave. "Sora…" he looked to the sky and could swear he saw Sora's face smiling at him amongst the darkened clouds. "Sora, I'll never forget you. I love you," he whispered to the sky as the angels continued to cry for him.

* * *

_YES I know, another fic I've written where I do something terrible to poor poor Sora. I know! I know! He's my favourite, and I love him to pieces, but his ordeals are important for my story! I promise you will be pleasantly surprised with the direction I take this story. So, please, forgive me for bumping him off. This story is going to be plenty long, and I've mentioned this story deals with angels. So you KNOW Sora's death is a good thing for the story. I promise! Please don't make me beg..._

_Review and stuff!_


	2. Chapter 2

**From Eternamente -- **_Heya, hope you all enjoy this. I'm really enjoying writing this story, as I've got more of a liscence to be a bit more creative with the Riku/Sora relationship. Now, I know Sora's death scene in chapter one was sad, and even a little graphic. But, it was essential. The good news is, as you will soon read, Sora is now immortal as an angel. This chapter is more or less a filler between the Riku and Sora relationship, as it takes a look at Sora's introduction to his new form, and we see Riku absolutely miserable and angsty (not that you can blame him. His best friend and boyfriend and was-going-to-soon-be-his-life-partner was take away from him). Normally Riku's angstiness is kept under lock and key (I swear, no pun intended), but I thought that since he was beside himself with grief he'd wear the emotion on his sleeve this once. In later chapters he morphs back into the reserved Riku that we all know and love, but I won't give too much away (I swear, I always feel like I'm just giving the plot away and I feel bad for teasing)._

_So, anyway, I am enjoying writing this. I get to have fun playing around with Angel Sora, as you will soon discover more details about his new powers and new features (the wings! The wings are essential to this story, and you'll learn why within this chapter as well as the early chapters. And moreso in later chapters. There I go again, teasing you with future plot teasers. Sorry!). Also, I apologize. I went into a lot of detail with Sora's look. I love clothing, I love looking good, and I have to have Sora looking amazing all of the time. Given that he'll only have one outfit for the entirety of the story, I made his look as cool as possible while still maintaining an angelic theme. So, his clothes are also mentioned a lot during the upcoming chapters. Please bear with me. It's my craze of clothing doing the typing at times, I swear._

_Enough of my babble. Enjoy the chapter, and please review! I always say it, but reviews are a big help for me to improve my writing. Thanks!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora is, and always shall be, mine. I don't care that he's owned by Disney/Square Enix. He is mine. He's even nodding in agreement as he lounges on my couch. He keeps playing Kingdom Hearts 2 on my television. The boy is vain, I tell you... but not nearly as vain as Riku, who also belongs to Disney/Square Enix. As do all of the other Kingdom Hearts characters and references contained within this story. Is a disclaimer really necessary? I mean, it's kind of a given. Anywho... on with the story!_

----------------------

**Until Eternity -- Chapter Two**

"Huh?" Sora opened his eyes and carefully looked around. Within a moment he realized he was staring up at the sky, and that he was on his back. Carefully sitting up he gazed upon a seemingly endless plain of clouds. "Woah. Where am I?" he whispered aloud. He clutched his chest and the back of the head. The last thing he could recall was a car careening into his side of his own, and the vehicle being tossed into the air. He remembered hitting his head during a bout of whiplash, and then remembered the shattering of his windshield. He didn't remember anything after that, but he could recall an incredible pain in his chest.

"You're in Heaven," a voice called behind him. Sora spun around to see a delicate woman standing there. Her long brown hair was woven into a tight braid, and was accompanied by a white bow. She wore a delicate dress seemingly made of ivory silk, and her gentle smile radiated. "Hello, Sora. I am Aerith."

"Nice to meet you," Sora replied as he stood up. Sora's mind flip-flopped, but before he could ask about what was going on, he realized his normal outfit of jeans and a hooded sweatshirt were replaced by a silken ivory robe. "Uhh… why am I wearing a robe?"

Aerith laughed. "It's what everybody arrives in. You can change it if you'd like. Just imagine what you'd normally wear, and you'll be in those clothes instead."

Sora shrugged and thought about his normal clothes. He could feel the silky fabric on his body change shape, and when he opened his eyes he saw himself wearing a pair of white jeans and a white silken sleeveless hooded shirt, accented by light blue trim. Both of his wrists bore silken white wristbands to match his outfit. "What's with the white theme?"

Aerith laughed once again. "It's Heaven's thing. Anyway, my name is Aerith, as I have mentioned. I've been charged with taking care of you and getting you acquainted with your new home."

"My new home?" Sora blinked and then realized where he was. "Wait a sec, I'm in Heaven? But, I was just at the grocery store. I have to go home and make Riku pizza, and then…"

Aerith gently cupped Sora's chin in her hands. "Sora, you were in a fatal car accident," she said in a sad-but-sweet tone. "I'm sorry."

"I'm…" Sora gulped and tried to find the word. "Dead?"

Aerith nodded sadly, and placed a gentle hand around the back of Sora's head. "I'm sorry, but yes, that car accident claimed your life. But, you have eternity now."

"What about Kairi? She was with me…"

"Kairi is fine. She was a bit scratched up, but she's just fine," she replied.

Suddenly Sora was washed over by a wave of sadness. In the past few minutes he now had a really cool outfit, but he learned he was dead. He slumped down and tried to cry, but realized that the tears wouldn't come. He looked up to Aerith with a confused expression. "I… Aerith, why can't I cry?"

"Angels don't cry," she responded.

Sora thought about that for a moment. "Wait, first you tell me I'm dead, and now you're telling me I'm an angel?"

Aerith nodded happily. "Yes. When an innocent and pure soul passes on, they are blessed to become an angel."

Sora laughed. "Believe me, I am NOT innocent and pure. I mean, if you had seen some of the things Riku and I…"

"Silly," Aerith laughed. "That rule doesn't take those things into account," she winked. "You were a good person on Earth, Sora. You were kind to everyone. And despite choking Tidus a few times for interrupting your… activities… you really cared about him because he was Riku's best friend. Kairi loved you like a brother, and accepted your love for Riku. And of course, Riku. He loved you with more passion than any love I've heard of. He would have died for you, and I'm willing to bet he wishes he had been in the car instead of you. He loves you so much he would wish his life were taken instead of your own. You meant so much to so many people. Not a single person in the world could hate you. You were truly innocent and pure, Sora."

Sora sat back in shock at Aerith's speech. He was so confused. He tried to cry, but the tears couldn't come. "Aerith… I…" Sora tried to grasp the concept of everything, but decided it was settled. His life on Earth was over, and he was an immortal angel now. But his thoughts veered towards Riku. He suddenly longed to feel his boyfriend in his arms again, and to feel his lips crushing his own. He longed to be with him. He longed to be making that silly pizza of his again for Riku. He wanted so badly to give his golden promise ring to his mate, but now he wouldn't get the chance. He stopped thinking for a moment when he realized a single tear had escaped from his eye. "Aerith, I… I thought angels couldn't cry?"

Aerith leaned down and gently hugged the teary-eyed angel. "They can when they miss someone their heart truly loves." Sora looked up at her and another tear rolled down his cheek. It sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the sun. Aerith gently wiped the tear away and helped the boy up. "C'mon. Let's get you taken care of here. There's a lot for you to see, and a lot of things you need to know."

------

Riku was a wreck. For the past week since Sora's funeral he moped about Kairi's apartment. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't go to work, nor did he go to classes. Kairi brought his assignments home for him, but he hadn't completed a single one.

"Riku Matabi, if you don't get started on these class assignments you're going to fail!" Kairi wailed as she entered her apartment and flopped a quantity of assignments on her kitchen table. Riku gave a muffled grunt from the living room couch, where he had spent the past week slumped upon. He absentmindedly flipped through the channels, searching for nothing in particular. Kairi deposited her purse onto the table as well and made her way to the couch. She gently slid in next to the mourning boy and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Sora would want you to continue on," she said softly as she rested her head on his other shoulder. "I know it's tough. I'm still crying. Sora was my best friend, but he loves you still and wouldn't want you to be like this."

Riku began to shake as a sob escaped from his lips. "We were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. And he gets hit by some bastards trying to escape the cops." He had learned exactly why the other car was speeding so dangerously. The police report had mentioned that the offending party had just held up a nearby bank and were hightailing it away. Unfortunately, Sora's car happened to be the thing to stop them in their tracks. "It's not fair." He continued to sob as Kairi gently patted his back. "I told him I was going to the store. Me. I was going to take his car and go to the store. But he insisted on going instead. If he hadn't gone, he'd still be here. It's my fault he's dead." He looked at Kairi with painful bloodshot eyes. His cheeks were stained with tears. "I miss him so much. I'm so empty and lost without him."

"I know. I know," Kairi nodded and whispered softly. "But, he was a good person. He's in Heaven now, watching over you. I'm sure him seeing you like this is saddening him. C'mon. Get yourself showered and together. We're going out to eat tonight."

"But…"

"No buts, Riku. You've been sulking and moping around this apartment for the past week," she said crossly as she made her way towards her bedroom. You're getting some fresh air, whether you like it or not."

------

Sora and Aerith began to walk through the vast field of clouds. Sora laughed nervously as Aerith looked on with a puzzled expression on her face. Sora blushed before explaining. "Hehe, well, you know, on Earth, like during Sunday School or whatever, everyone always imagines Heaven to be a world of clouds and stuff. I never actually imagined it would really be like this."

"Well," Aerith began to explain. "Heaven is an interesting place. It takes on the look of what the collective hearts on Earth imagine it to be, so that when people do pass on and arrive here they're not surprised by the scenery."

"Hmm. That makes sense," Sora replied. Another thought crossed his mind. "So, uh, I'm an angel, right?"

"Yes, you are."

"Do I have wings and stuff?"

"You can summon wings, yes. I'll teach you how once we arrive in town."

"Town?"

Aerith smirked. "Did you believe Heaven was just a vast field of clouds?" She chuckled as Sora nodded his head. "Heaven is just as modern and normal as Earth. We have towns, cities, everything. The difference is that here people live in peace, because there is no fear of death or war or crime here. Those are mortal concerns. Mortals have to make their own choices for survival, whereas we only have to make choices concerning entertainment and company. There's no reason to steal; everything is free. There's no reason to hate one another, because there's nothing here to be jealous of."

"Wow," Sora replied. "This is paradise, isn't it."

Aerith nodded once again. "Pretty much. There are no worries. People here spend their time either choosing to spend an eternity of peace, or spend their time becoming archangels."

"What is an archangel?"

"An angel who spends their time devoted to maintaining the good on Earth, and is a gracious example of the seven virtues. Any angel can become an archangel if they display the seven virtues. It's not required, but it's also fun," she winked.

"Are you an archangel?" Sora inquired.

Aerith nodded proudly. "Some on Earth also call us avatars. From time to time we make our presence known in an act of holy righteousness. Usually in a case for ultimate justice."

"What are the seven virtues?"

"The seven holy virtues?" Aerith asked. Sora nodded. "Well, the seven holy virtues are _humilitas_, _humanitas, patientia_, _industria_, _liberalitas_, _frenum_, and _castitas_."

"Uh…" Sora began awkwardly, his eyebrows arching at the strange words he had just heard. "I uh… what were those again?"

Aerith laughed, and Sora noted how her laugh chimed like a thousand bells. "My apologies. I forget that some need a translation. I recited them in Latin. Anyway, they are humility, patience, kindness, diligence, liberality, abstinence, and chastity."

Sora groaned at the last two. "How can I be an archangel if I have to be abstinent and chaste? The moment I see Riku up here when he finally arrives I won't be able to keep those virtues."

The archangel blushed and giggled. "Sora, to be abstinent or chaste doesn't mean you can't be in love. Abstinence means to be mindful of others, and chastity means to have a moral wholesomeness. Heck, as a mortal you've displayed that already. If you want to be an archangel, you just have to display them again as an angel…" she stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute, you want to be an archangel?"

Sora shrugged. He hadn't really considered that, but he thought it would be more interesting that sitting around for the rest of his afterlife. It would give him something to do while he waited for Riku. "You said I'm here for eternity. I may as well put my time to good use," he replied. He attempted to walk forward once more, but Aerith pulled him back into a tight hug.

"Ohhhhh Sora! This is amazing! Most of the people I greet upon their arrival are just content to staying in their homes for eternity, but I get to help you become an archangel! Ohhhhh, Sora, this is so exciting! I've always wanted to help someone achieve that," she gushed as she squeezed the poor angel to… well, you get the point.

"Uh… Aerith? You're choking me," Sora pouted as he tried desperately to remove her arms.

"Hehe, sorry about that. Anyway, come along. We have a lot to see!"

Aerith led Sora to a large building in the middle of the town. After the two entered the building Sora could see it was a woman's home. It was very well-decorated and cared for, with little knickknacks along the shelves. The furniture was upscale, the carpeting was soft, and the color tone was a gentle balance of light pink and white. Aerith spread her arms out. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's nice, but uh… where are we?" Sora asked as he placed a nervous hand on the back of his neck.

"This is my home," she replied. "And, until we find out where you'll be staying, it's going to be your home as well."

Sora tossed the word in his head a few times. Home. Riku was home. This was an eternity. The idea was too different in his mind, but he didn't want to offend Aerith's generosity. "Thanks," he said with a half-smile.

"Don't mention it. Anyway, this is also where I can help you train!" she said excitedly. "Sorry, I don't mean to be so excitable, but this really is exciting. I'm not kidding you. Every new arrival I've greeted has taken to an eternity of sitting back and retiring. You're going to be one of the few to become an archangel. This is so exciting! And it's fun, too! You'll get to learn all kinds of abilities the majority of the other angels don't have." She hurried over to the other side of the room and brought a large book back with her. A chair suddenly materialized beneath her as she sat down and began to flip through the book.

Sora was intrigued by her trick and tried to do so as well. He sat down, but realized all too late that no chair materialized beneath him as his butt landed sharply on the ground. He winced out of habit slightly, only to realize he not only felt no pain, but the floor was soft enough anyway where a fall wouldn't have hurt. Aerith laughed and waved her hand and suddenly a chair popped Sora into the air, and he gently fell back down into it.

"You'll catch on quick how to do that, by the way," she mused. "Anyway, ohhh you're going to have fun with these spells. Let's see, we'll start with some basic magiks. Hmm… Cure. Yes, that's an important one. Best to start off with a defensive spell…"

"Um… I thought you said you'd show me how to summon wings first?" Sora timidly asked. He had been nervously wrenching his hands together ever since the chair materialized underneath him.

"Oh, that's right. Silly me," she said as she smacked a hand on her forehead. "Forgive me. I'm getting ahead of myself. Even the angels who don't bother with rising the ranks learn how to summon their wings at least." She stood up and motioned for Sora to stand as well. She smiled and nodded as she took the boy's hands in her own. "Now then, it's very easy. You concentrate with all of your heart on something you truly love and care for." She closed her eyes and smiled, and suddenly a brilliant pair of silver wings arched from her back. Sora looked in wonder as her wings stretched themselves out.

"Wow," he said in a hushed whisper. "Alright, so I just think about something I truly love and care for," he said as Aerith nodded assuredly. Sora closed his eyes and his mind went blank for a moment. '_Something I truly love and care for. Riku. He's the only one who I've loved who's loved me in return. I wish he were here with me. I love him.'_ Suddenly Sora's back tingled and a pair of beautiful silver wings grew from his shoulder blades. Sora stared in wonder behind him as he saw the beautiful silver feathers flittering about upon his back. "Wow, I did it," he laughed happily. "I have wings! Wow. Riku would kill to see these…" Sora's voice faltered as he sadly looked to the ground.

Aerith gently lifted his face up to her own. "I'm sure he would. Hey, maybe someday you can even see him. You know, archangels are allowed to be on Earth. It's part of our duty to protect what's good and true in this world." Aerith didn't want to give Sora false hope, but she had already taken a liking to the young angel. He had touched her heart with his willingness to become an archangel, and how sad he was to have lost such a happy life. Aerith could relate. "Maybe one day you can be on Earth and visit him. I don't know, but I'm sure it wouldn't be a bad thing."

Sora nodded sadly. "I just… I miss him so much already. How long has it been since I… you know…" He had a hard time actually saying that he died, but he couldn't deny the truth. There was no way he could have sprouted wings if he were dreaming. And besides, the sensations he felt were too realistic to not be real.

"A week," she said. She then pulled the youth into her arms and enclosed him in her wings. "I know it's hard, but we've all lost family and friends. Everyone who passes on does, regardless of how they died. But, eventually your loved ones will reunite here with you so long as they themselves live good lives. So, someday you and Riku will be together again for eternity."

Sora tried to cry, but knew his immortality was preventing him from doing so. "I just… it would be selfish of me to wish he were here with me now, because that would mean he'd be dead." He sighed. "I just hope that after he lives a full, good life, that he still remembers me."

"_Humanitus_," Aerith smiled. "Patience. It is a virtue."

Sora laughed lightly. "Well, alright. I want to be an archangel so I can see Riku again. He will be my inspiration. So, let's get to work!"

------

"Riku, my man, hiya doing?" Tidus said as he plopped on the couch alongside Riku. It had been a few nights since he went out to dinner with Kairi, and the night had been terrible. He had been horrible company, and Kairi tried her best to cheer him up, but nothing was working. Everything reminded him of Sora. Everything. The soda Kairi ordered? Sora's favorite. The table they were sat at? It was the one Sora preferred because of how the lighting was so ambient there. The waitress' name? Sara. She even shared Sora's height and hair color. Kairi felt helpless as she watched her friend sink deeper and deeper in despair.

"Eh," he grunted as he flipped through channel after channel. It was late afternoon, and the sun was beginning to dip down behind the clouds.

"I heard you and Kairi went out to dinner the other night."

"Yeah, we're not doing anything like that for a while," Riku grunted as he paused on a station for a moment. The Food Network. The chef was preparing a fruit salad or some such, and Riku couldn't help but sniffle as he saw the poor pineapple that reminded him so much of Sora's wild hair getting sliced into by the chef's knife. Bursting out a sob he flicked the television off, threw the remote to the other side of the room, and curled up in the blanket and laid back against the arm of the couch.

"Riku, man, I'm sorry, but you can't keep going on like this. You're going to lose it," Tidus said as he patted his friend's leg.

"I already lost it," Riku muttered. "Sora's not here."

"I know Sora's not here."

"It's my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"I let him go to the store."

"He insisted on going."

"He never got to make the pizza."

"Listen, man, if a pizza is that important to you then I'll make you one," Tidus said as he stood up and left for the kitchen. Riku watched and listened as his friend pulled out pots and pans. He purposefully banged several pieces of cookware against the floor and cursed loudly as Sora had so often done. He threw pizza ingredients on the table and cursed some more. He then proceeded to pull down a baking pan, and cried out a few real curses as the rest of the shelf's contents flew past Tidus, just barely hitting him.

Riku numbly got up and crept into the kitchen. Standing at the doorway Tidus could see a faint smile on Riku's lips. "Thanks," Riku began. "Thanks for trying, but… you're not Sora," he continued sadly. "I'll just order us a pizza. You can put the stuff away."

Tidus headed over to Riku and hugged him. "I miss him too," he nodded. "I even miss the chokeholds."

------

A few days had passed, and Sora was still under Aerith's strict tutelage. He enjoyed her company, and was grateful to be learning so many new talents. She seemed amazed by how easily Sora picked up on some of the magiks he was presented with. Within a few days he had already master Cure magik, all the way to being able to perform Curagun. Never had she seen so much potential in an angel before.

"He's going to be a fine archangel," she kept smiling to herself throughout their lessons.

Today she was working on teaching him a simple spell designed to confuse a target. "Now, Sora, this spell is special. You only need to use it if in the event you're accidentally spotted by a mortal. That is, a mortal who isn't supposed to see you, like if you have to use a lot of magik and are noticed. There are two versions of it," she explained as Sora sat cross-legged on the floor before her, his argent wings absentmindedly fanning themselves. Although she had taught the boy how to dismiss his wings, he preferred to keep them spread out as if in deep infatuation with the idea of owning them. A smile formed upon Aerith's' gentle features as she thought about how much Sora enjoyed his wings; he hadn't dismissed them once since learning how to summon them in the first place. "The two versions are Glamour and Glamoura." Sora nodded. "Glamour is a single-target spell. It's low in energy, and within an instant they won't even realize you were there. They won't even see you, even if you're right in their face. Glamoura, on the other hand, is an area spell. It will cause the same effect on a large group of people, but it's weak. You have to get right out of there, because if they spot you the effects will immediately fade." Sora nodded once again, to which Aerith laughed. "Sora, you're so attentive," she commented.

Sora blushed. "Well, it's because I really want to see Riku again. So, I want to learn how to be an archangel so I can be with him again. Even if for a moment…" his voice trailed off sadly. He sighed once. "It's why I keep my wings out. Because Riku's the happiness I always think about. I never want to let that go."

Aerith nodded sagely. "I understand. I'll help you see him again, I promise," she assured the boy. "A few more lessons, and I'm sure you'll be able to go test your skills on Earth. Maybe you'll get to see Riku then."

Sora's attention crept back to Aerith. "I hope so."

"Okay, so, let's try it," she said as she stood up. "Granted, this spell only works on a mortal, so we can't actually test it. But, I can teach you how to summon the energy to cast it." She helped Sora to his feet and the younger angel anxiously awaited the archangel to display how to summon the energy. "Okay, you say the word 'Glamour' or 'Glamoura' as the case may be, so that your mind is focusing on the proper arts. You say this, all the while focusing on the clouds. What you're doing is causing their minds to cloud enough so they won't notice you. Glamoura spreads the energy about evenly, which is why it isn't as reliable as Glamour, but it will help if you need to flee in a hurry." Sora watched as her hands glowed a bluish gray, and within a split second a ball of energy of the same color floated in her hands. "Now, I did say you couldn't practice it on someone, but you can summon the energy. If a mortal were right here, I could touch them with this orb of energy and the effect would occur."

"Would that same thing work if I summoned Glamoura energy and threw it at a crowd of people?" Sora asked.

"Yes, actually. In fact, that's a tactic most use," she said excitedly. "The angel will spread her wings and take flight, summoning the Glamoura magik and toss it down at someone. The entire vicinity will forget, and if they looked to the sky they'd most likely mistake the angel for a bird of some sort. It's a very handy tactic." She clapped her hands together. "I'm so taken by how you can think up such advanced ideas!"

"I was a straight A student in school," he coolly replied. "I used to be." He looked to the ground sadly once again.

"Oh, Sora. We seem to go through this every five minutes," the archangel smiled sweetly as she took his face in her hands. "I want my student to be happy! I know. Tell you what. Let's go visit Riku."

"What?" Sora was taken aback by her words. "Visit Riku? Is that allowed?"

"Not really, but, you're an archangel in training," she replied. "I think it's okay. I personally think you need to see him. And, heck, it might even be a good chance for you to practice Glamour magik."

"I don't want to practice it on Riku," Sora pouted.

"You probably won't have to," she laughed. "Anyway, let's go," she said as Sora let her slip her arms around his waist and ascended towards Earth. "I think seeing you might even do Riku some good. It's nighttime on Earth, and because you're not on any mission or an archangel, well, you need to remain in the dark for him to see you."

Sora nodded in understanding and excitement as he let Aerith's wings and magik guide him to his hometown.

* * *

_Next chapter, Sora and Riku are together again. Aerith rocks hard. Lots of sap upcoming in the next chapter, although sadly no fluff or (wink) et cetera. But, it's a great meeting, and I'm sure you'll love it. Still working out the kinks in the chapter though, so I'm not sure when it'll be up. So, yes, I'm being evil and keeping you in anticipation. Sorry!_

_Also, a small note. For magic in this story, first off I'm using the 'magik' spelling a la Final Fantasy. Secondly, whereas Kingdom Hearts generally has three ranks of each spell (Cure, Cura, Curaga), I'm having four ranks and possibly more. So, Curagun is Rank 4 Cure, which is very powerful. Some spells don't have high ranks, though. Glamour, for example, is only a two-rank spell as the effects of the spells are strong enough without needing higher ranks. Also, that spell is a completely made up spell... at least in terms of Kingdom Hearts lore. Anyway, I wouldn't mind suggestions of how to say rank 5 and up spells. I have Cure as Cure, Cura, Curaga, Curagun... perhaps rank 5 is Curaguna? I don't know. Suggestions are appreciated._

_Lots of babbling from me, and tons of overexplanation, I swear. I promise I'll keep my headings and footnotes shorter for the rest of the story. Speaking of which, the story starts to pick up soon as the first few chapters are more or less introduction chapters. I'm not even sure exactly what direction this story will go in, or how long it will be. I'm kind of excited. I have several ideas floating in my head, and I hope to include them all. Stay tuned! Review! Love ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

**From Eternamente -- **_Hope you all enjoy this installment of Until Eternity. It's taken me a while to update... not too long, but you know... have other things to do as of late. In any event, hope you all enjoy this!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Is a disclaimer really necessary at this point? Sora told me he's mine. Anyway, all Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. Sora's mine, though. I don't care what they say..._

**----------------------**

**Until Eternity -- Chapter Three**

Deep in the dark Riku tossed and turned on Kairi's couch. Visions of his Sora played through his mind as vividly as a home video. The boy couldn't stand the memories, but also longed for them. And so his dream continued as his subconscious mind replayed Sora's past words over and over again, and the visions of his beloved danced in his head, teasing his heart.

'_Riku, I love you too. I always have. We used to joke... be so competitive with each other. I… I kept it up because I hoped I was impressing you with at least trying. You were always my best friend, and now… Oh, Riku, you have no idea how happy and… surprised I am you told me first. I'd always hoped for this day…'_

'_No matter what anyone says about us, it doesn't matter, Riku. So long as you and I have each other, it doesn't matter what they say.'_

'_Merry Christmas! Hope you like your present… Hurry up and unwrap me, dammit! Do you know how hard it is to wear a bow?!'_

'_We'll always be together, right Riku?'_

'_Oh, well, if you want I can go for you. I need to clear my mind of this whole Sephiroth thing. Analyze what I did wrong, y'know? … Nah, you get Tidus over here to fix your car. I need some air.'_

Suddenly Riku saw Sora lying in his hospital bed. The monotone beep rang through his ears as the doctor placed a white sheet over his true love's beautiful face. Everything the two of them had been through, every kiss, hug, moment, tear, laugh, and hand of assurance… gone.

Riku awoke with a start. A cold sweat matted his forehead and body, and he shivered in realization that the apartment was still darkened by the night. Tears of grief plummeted from his face, and he shifted until his feet touched the cold floor. He glanced at the fluorescent digits of a nearby clock. 3.32am. He shook his head wearily and realized how parched his throat was from the night of memories.

Riku stumbled through the darkness of Kairi's apartment towards the kitchen. He just prayed he didn't accidentally awaken her. He'd already been enough of a burden to her. After his eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight he grabbed a glass out of the dish rack and poured himself a glass of water. He numbly sat down at the kitchen table, and absentmindedly flipped through the folders on the table. He couldn't see what they were due to the darkness, but he could sense he'd be in for a lot of work once he could shake off his grief.

He sighed and tossed a folder aside and took a sip of his water. Suddenly he felt a calming warmth overtake his senses and he shuddered at the sensation.

"Sora…" he said to the darkness. "Everything reminds me of you. I wish I could forget and move on, but I can't. I miss you so damned much. You were my everything…"

"That's good that you don't forget me," a familiar voice called in the darkness.

Riku's eyes glanced about the darkened room frantically. "Who said that?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the sound of my voice already," the voice said as it let our a familiar chuckle.

"S… Sora?" Riku asked shakily as he stood up and headed to the wall to flick on the lights. As he approached the light switch he saw a translucent hand overlapping his own. He turned around to see Sora's face in the darkness. "Sora…"

"Hey," the angel grinned. In the darkness his familiar body glowed with a golden aura. Riku's previously saddened face melted away before Sora's eyes. "Um… don't turn on the lights, or you won't be able to see me. It's a long story."

"Sora," Riku choked back a tear as his hand outstretched for Sora's face, but he whimpered when his hand passed through the translucent being before him.

"Riku, please don't cry," Sora said as a tear escaped his eyes. "I always wanted you to be happy."

"I just… I've missed you so much," Riku said. "I can't believe it's really you."

Sora nodded. "It's me, and I miss you so much."

"You're really…"

Sora nodded once again, sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Riku said as he shook his head. "I just… I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have gone to the store, Riku. We'd still be together," Sora said glumly.

"I shouldn't have let you go," Riku sobbed.

Sora made an attempt to hug Riku, but whimpered sadly as his own arms passed through his lover. "I want to be with you again, Riku." He cupped his hands around Riku's face, and despite not being able to touch his boyfriend he could at least pretend. "Aerith is training me to be an archangel so I can come visit you freely."

"Aerith? Archangel?" Riku looked puzzled.

"Riku, I'm an angel now," Sora said as he spread his wings for his boyfriend to see.

"Sora… you were always an angel…" Riku said sadly as he wiped away a tear.

"I was always your angel, Riku," Sora smiled. "And I always will be. Once I become an archangel, I can come and be with you every night if I want to. I promise you, we'll be together again."

"I wish you could be with me now," Riku murmured.

"Me too, but… listen, don't mourn for me. I'll never grow old," the angel laughed. Riku mused over how angelic the familiar laugh had always sounded, and now it fit. "I seem to have discovered the way to avoid wrinkles." Riku laughed half-heartedly as Sora pretended to place a hand on his cheek. "But I want these cheeks of yours to grow laugh lines. I want this forehead to grow lines of happiness. I want you to be happy, Riku. I'll be your light."

Riku nodded. "I've just missed you so much, Sora. Kairi's put up with me ever since your funeral."

"I think it's time you started repaying Kairi for her kindness," Sora nodded. "She always was a good friend," he said sadly. "It would be like her to take in my boyfriend and help him through his mourning." Sora frowned slightly. "Ech, do you know how surreal it is to talk about your own death? While you're dead?"

Riku laughed at his boyfriend's outburst. He could tell Sora was trying the holy righteous angel act, but it faltered when Sora couldn't help but be himself.

"Listen, I know you've been moping around. But you need to pull yourself together. For me," Sora smiled. "It'll be some time before I can come see you again, but I'm working hard to become an archangel for you. I'll be able to see you more often. I can watch you grow old, and then be with you again once you pass on." His voice took a stern tone. "But I'll never forgive myself if you're moping around for the rest of your life. You need to live. You need to be happy, and laugh, and smile. And do everything we would have done. I want to hear your laugh echoing up to me every day, Riku. You're my inspiration for becoming an archangel. You're my reason for not succumbing to an eternity of boredom. You're my light."

Riku sat down at the table and nodded as he gulped down the rest of the water. "I guess I should get started on all of this homework."

Sora smiled once again. "Thank you, Riku. I'm gonna go soon, but first I want to say goodbye to Kairi. Oh, and she's not going to remember seeing me. At least not as a reality, so try not to spoil that." Riku nodded as Sora left the room.

Sora made his way down the familiar hallway. He quietly opened his friend's bedroom door and gently crept over to sit upon Kairi's bed. "Kairi," he said to the darkness. Kairi stirred slightly and Sora could see her hand reach for the lamp on her nightstand. "Kairi, wait, don't turn on the light." She obeyed and groggily sat herself up. Upon seeing Sora on her bed, she gasped.

"Sora!" she cried as she dove for a hug, but was met with a face full of bed sheets. "Sora? What the…"

Sora couldn't contain the fit of laughter that erupted from his mouth. "I'm sorry, Kairi, but Riku wasn't nearly as clumsy when he tried to hug me."

"Sora?" Kairi asked as she sat back on the bed. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Sora, is that really you?"

"Yeah, it is. Don't worry about me," he said as he tried to suppress a pang of sadness in his throat. "I'm doing alright. And, you were right. I'm in Heaven, looking down on you guys." He made the motion to place his hand on Kairi's knee, but hesitated when he realized his hand would pass through her. He chose to rest it as his side instead as he sighed sadly. "I wanted to thank you for taking Riku in," he said as he looked into her eyes.

Sora could barely see his friend in the dim moonlight, but from Kairi's point of view the angel was sitting before her as bright as a summer morning. She could see every detail about her friend, from his wild cinnamon hair, to his brilliant sapphire eyes, to his delicate silken clothing which he now wore. She marveled at his incredible silver wings which radiated the moonlight streaming in through her windows.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "And wow, you look incredible."

Sora blushed and laughed. "Thanks."

"Can you fly?"

"I haven't learned yet. I'm still new at this, but Aerith is teaching me a lot."

"Who's Aerith?"

"She's an archangel who's helping me. She was the one who greeted me when I arrived in Heaven, and after expressing an interest in becoming an archangel, she took me under her wing," he said. He then smirked impishly. "Literally."

Kairi couldn't help but laugh at the angel's joke. "I'm glad you're doing alright. And you're keeping busy. Becoming an archangel and all. Not that I know what that is, exactly, but it sounds important!"

Sora sighed deeply. "I miss Riku so much, and Aerith said that if I were to become an archangel I could be on Earth a lot. Right now, I can only be here through her will. You can't even turn on the lights or you won't see me."

"I see. Well, if anyone can become an archangel it's you, Sora," Kairi nodded sagely. "You were always an amazing friend. What do you have to do to become one?"

"Well," Sora laughed as he was about to explain the process to his friend as if it were an everyday occurrence. People became archangels all of the time, apparently. "I'm learning a lot of magik. I've already mastered Cure arts, and I'm learning some basic offensive spells and defensive spells. I'm also learning a few utility spells. Anyway, once I've learned enough magik and stuff I'll be allowed to come to Earth to prove myself by showing I'm the embodiment of the seven virtues." Sora flourished his hands as he finished explaining, to express how important the final part was.

"You already were," Kairi smiled. "You fit those as a human."

Sora sighed. He hated remembering that he was dead. He shook his head. "I need to stop mourning myself," he muttered out loud. Kairi lifted a hand to her face and whispered an apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that. I just… I miss being with Riku so much, and now I'm going through the trouble of becoming an archangel so I can be with him again. He means so much to me. I sometimes wish he was in Heaven with me, but then I remember how selfish that is. I want him to live a long happy life. I want him to arrive in Heaven happy. I want him to remember me and be with me for the rest of our eternity. But, right now, I want to become an archangel so I can be with him until he does die."

"I'm proud of you, Sora. Even in death you have the same determination," Kairi smiled.

"Just promise me… promise me you'll take care of Riku. Push him in the right direction," Sora said as a single tear gently dripped down his cheek. "I don't know when I'll be able to be on Earth again under my own control, so you just have to promise me you'll see to it that he leads a normal life. At least until I can come back to him"

Kairi nodded. "I will."

"And get him back into our apartment. And don't let him sell the place or anything. I'll come back to him there when I can," he said.

"I promise you, Sora," she said. Kairi then giggled. "I can't lie to an angel."

"You could never lie to me before," Sora smirked. "Now I just have more leverage," he said with a laugh. "Anyway, I'm gonna go say bye to Riku. Thanks for everything, Kairi."

"I love you, Sora," Kairi said as she choked back a sob.

"I love you, too, Kairi." For a moment the two friends hugged each other gently. They couldn't feel each other, and their arms passed through each other, but for a brief moment the two could pretend they were embracing. Sora's wings arched up in happiness for the moment with his dear friend. Smiling he gently pretended to kiss her forehead. "Don't cry for me. I'm alright."

Sora waited until Kairi crept back into her bed and fell asleep before leaving her side. He crept to her doorway, but paused for a moment. Should he? He didn't want to, but Aerith did suggest he get in some practice. He missed Kairi, and Kairi missed him, but perhaps casting Glamour on her will cause her to at least remember the conversation as a dream. Either way, Sora would make sure Riku knew to start his life up again.

Sora steadied his hands as he concentrated hard on Glamour magik. His hands glowed the same bluish gray that Aerith's had earlier. Within a moment a ball of energy floated in Sora's hands. Smiling satisfactorily he crept back to Kairi and let the ball of energy float from his hands and onto her sleeping form.

"Sorry, Kairi," Sora whispered as he could see the magik cause his friend to glow slightly before the aura dissipated. "But, I have to practice if I want to be an archangel. Hope you don't mind being my guinea pig this time." He gently pretended to kiss her before heading to her door. "I just hope you at least remember our conversation in some way," he said as he turned to exit her bedroom.

Sora made his way through the hallway and could see a bright light streaming from the kitchen doorway. "Riku?" he called out. "Riku, I can't come in with the light on."

"Oh! Sorry Sora, one sec." Sora could hear a scraping of the chair, shuffling of feet, and in a moment the kitchen was dark again save for the pale moonlight streaming through the kitchen windows.

"What were you doing in here?" Sora asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Homework," Riku said. Sora could sense a blush forming on his boyfriend's cheeks. "What you said… I… I can't be a lazy bum, you know? I have to at least try and move on or something. But… I'll never stop loving you. I'm going to lead a good life for you. The life we would have led."

Sora smiled as he stood up and motioned for Riku to stand as well. "Riku… just… pretend with me." He wrapped his diaphanous arms around his boyfriend. Smiling weakly Riku did the same for Sora.

"Sora..." Riku choked back a few tears as he mimed embracing his boyfriend. Sora could sense the weight of the moment on Riku's heart, but he just needed this moment.

"Someday, we'll be able to do this again, Riku. Someday," Sora sniffled slightly as he pretended to hold his lover in his arms. "God, I miss your touch, Riku," the angel whispers softly into his boyfriend's ear. "Your strong arms around me, and your gentle hands on my back. I miss the taste of your lips, and how your hair ran through my fingers. I miss you, Riku." Sora's eyes began to tear, and he couldn't help it. Aerith had explained to him that angels only cry when they miss someone they truly care about. "I just want to touch you again."

Suddenly Sora felt Riku within his arms. He nearly jumped as he felt the sensation of his boyfriend's being within his arms. He couldn't stop crying. In the corner of his eye he could see Aerith wink at him in the window. He mouthed a thank you as he and Riku embraced.

"Sora," Riku said as tears rolled down his face. "Sora, I can feel you."

"You can thank Aerith when you meet her someday," Sora nodded happily as more tears escaped his face. "Now just… just don't let go."

Riku held Sora closer. He could feel everything about his beloved. How he missed feeling this boy in his arms. He ran his fingers through his wild mess of spikes. He caressed his angel's hips. He took a moment to marvel the luxurious softness of Sora's clothing. And he couldn't help but run a finger over Sora's wingspan. He giggled as Sora shuddered under that sensation.

"Ri… Riku, stop that. I didn't realize they were that sensitive," he shuddered.

"Do you always have to have them out?" Riku asked curiously. He didn't want to break the moment, but curiosity got the best of him.

Sora shook his head. "I can dismiss them if I want to, but I never want to." He leaned back into Riku's embrace as he let Riku's hands travel up and down his back. "Aerith told me that in order to summon them, I have to think of something that I truly love."

Riku kissed the angel gently on his forehead. "And what do you think of?"

"You, silly. I never want to let you go, so I rarely dismiss my wings," he smiled. "Plus, judging by what you just did with them, we're going to have a lot of fun with them once I can come around here freely."

"I'll be praying for you," Riku said as he nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's hair. "I hope you become an archangel. You always were an overachiever, and you deserve it."

"I'll be praying for you. Don't forget what I said. Get yourself together soon, and get back to our apartment. When I come looking for you, I don't want to have to come here first," Sora giggled.

"I promise, but first… just let me have this moment," Riku said as a tear rolled down his cheek. He gently lifted Sora's face to his own and placed his lips on his mate's. He leaned his angel back and felt an angelic sensation pouring into his own body. Suddenly Riku felt lighter than air, and opened his eyes for a moment. That's when he realized Sora's wings were flapping in excitement as Sora embraced his lover, allowing him to invade his senses. The light movement of Sora's wings were causing the two to float slightly off the ground, and Riku smiled into the kiss. He never wanted it to end.

------

"Thank you, Aerith," Sora said as he and the archangel flew upwards into the night sky. "Thank you for doing this for me, and letting me hold him again."

"I've never met someone so pure and real, Sora," Aerith said as Sora held onto her tightly. "Your potential is amazing, your skill is deft, and most of all… most of all, you're in love. I couldn't NOT help. I want you to be happy, and I know that trip gave you and Riku the motivation to pick yourselves up." Aerith smiled as the two landed on a cloud. She let Sora go, and he flailed about until he realized the cloud was solid. Giggling at Sora's reaction she motioned for the boy to sit as she did herself, and the two let the cloud carry them the rest of the way to their destination.

"I can't wait to become an archangel like you, Aerith. It means so much to me that you're helping me, and what you did tonight for me. I'll never be able to thank you enough," Sora said as he leaned back on the cloud. A smile was plastered on his face ever since he said his sweet goodbyes to his boyfriend with the promise of returning once he's allowed to freely roam the Earth.

"You can thank me by becoming one," she chuckled.

------

The next morning Kairi padded into the living room yawning loudly. Her hair was askew, her pajamas ruffled, and she carried a large stuffed teddy bear in her arms. She passed by the couch and muttered, "Morning, Riku," before stopping. She opened her eyes wide and saw the couch was completely empty and neatened. In fact, the entire living room looked as if no silver-haired boys had ever taken up residency within the room. Suddenly feeling awake Kairi looked around the apartment to find her guest.

Moments later she found the boy sitting at the kitchen table scribbling furiously into the pile of folders she had been tossing onto it over the past couple of weeks.

"Riku?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hey, Kairi!" Riku smiled as he finished writing and closed the folder. "Coffee's over there, sweety," he said as he pointed towards the coffeemaker.

Kairi glanced around the room suspiciously, expecting the mopey Riku of yesterday to come crawling into the kitchen begging her to make him some breakfast or something else he was too lazy and downtrodden to make.

"Oh, and I left you some breakfast on the stove. Hope you're hungry. I made eggs and bacon," he called out as he opened another folder and began to get to work.

Kairi padded over to Riku, still clutching her teddy bear. She leaned over and peered deep into his eyes. He glanced up and drew back in shock of her proximity for a brief moment, but she continued to stare. She saw his eyes dance around happily, as if the aquamarine orbs were literally performing a waltz.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Riku," she muttered.

Riku laughed. "You're welcome for the breakfast, too," he said sarcastically. "I know, I know, yesterday I was a wreck, but Sora told me to stop blaming myself and that I needed to lead a happy life. So, I'm starting on that today. I'm going to lead the life he and I would have led together, and it starts with me recovering my grades at school so I can have my degree and work towards my goals."

Kairi paused. "Sora told you…?"

Riku paused for a moment as well, and then realized what he had said. Sora asked him not to let on that he was actually there. "Um, well, yeah. In a dream I had. I know, kind of silly for me to get worked up over a dream, but it was Sora. And it was so vivid and real. He could have been real," he said with a smile as he approved his own story.

Kairi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I had a dream about him too. It was a happy dream. He was an angel, and he looked beautiful. A golden aura radiated him, and he assured me he was alright. We hugged," she stated fondly as she sat down with a cup of coffee. She let her teddy bear fall to the floor as she continued. "Okay, well, we couldn't literally hug. I couldn't feel him and he couldn't feel me, but…" she sighed happily. "We pretended."

Riku stopped writing and leaned back and sighed happily. "We could feel each other in my dream. It was so real. I missed feeling him in my arms, and I got to feel him again… er… in my dream, that is."

Kairi gently rubbed the rim of her coffee cup with her thumb. "You gonna be okay?"

"I will be," he said as he flipped another folder open and set back to work. "I will be."

* * *

_Review and stuff! Reviews make me happy._


	4. Chapter 4

**From Eternamente --**_ As some of you may know, I tend to write out several chapters ahead of what I'm actually posting. This way by the time I post a chapter I am certain that my plotline for what I'm posting won't change. My future plotline sometimes changes, but by the time I post something what I am posting is definite._

_I wasn't going to update Until Eternity until after I updated An Angel's Savior, but I was proofreading this chapter this morning... and decided I liked it. I had to make some changed to it to add in a few future plotline ideas and some other things, but all in all I'm happy with how this chapter came out. I've some minor things to explain about it though... but I'll wait until the footer._

**Disclaimer -- **_I hear Disney and Square Enix allows everyone to use their characters and themes, provided you offer enough cookies in exchange. So, I don't think it comes as a shock when I sold them the rights to Keebler so that I could own Sora. Okay, okay, so I kind of didn't own Keebler in the first place, but what they don't know won't hurt them. Isn't that right, Sora? Hehe._

--------------

**Until Eternity -- Chapter Four**

Weeks flew by and melted into months. Riku missed his Sora dearly, but knew his angelic boyfriend was hard at work studying to become an archangel. He didn't dare tell a soul that he knew of this. He honestly wasn't even certain if he was supposed to know this, but he knew Sora wouldn't keep a secret from him.

The few months since Sora's visit went along smoothly for Riku. He caught up on his schoolwork, and managed to pass his classes. He was well on his way to completing his degree in criminal justice. He didn't talk about it much, but he had a passion to become a police officer. Perhaps even a Captain. He wasn't certain, but he felt the call of duty and wished to protect the innocent in his hometown. Apart from Sora, only Kairi knew of his passion, and it was only because he told her somewhat recently.

Kairi and Riku had grown close ever since Sora's passing. They became as good a pair of friends as two could possibly be. Both of them had lost Sora, and chose to become great friends so they'd never let his memory die. Kairi found herself incredibly proud of how Riku managed to bounce back after being sullen and forlorn for such a period of time after Sora's death. Kairi herself had little trouble bouncing back after mourning. She was the most mature of the three friends, and had focused on becoming the person she was meant to become. She had plans to run for office someday, and found herself excelling in public communications. She knew Sora would be proud of his best friend for continuing on.

Elsewhere Sora kept a sharp eye on his two closest companions from up above as he continued his training. Aerith trained the boy every day, and his progress was astounding. Within a few months time Sora was just as advanced in magiks as Aerith was, and the two friends found themselves practicing upon each other. They spent much time honing their skills. Aerith did so to keep sharp, and Sora did so in hopes of finally being given the test to become an archangel. It was all he wanted, because it was all that could allow him to be on Earth under his own free will. He often thought of asking Aerith to help him visit Earth again to visit Riku, but thought it would be much better to do it by himself someday so that he could touch Riku without her help.

One morning in early February Sora was flittering along, giggling as Aerith struggled to catch up to him. "You're getting slow, Aerith!" Sora called out as the archangel struggled to catch up.

"We'll see about that," she called out. Sora's eyes grew wide as she began to summon a powerful magik aura from her hands. Sora recognized that magik and frantically tried to fly away. "STOPRAGUN!" she cried out as Sora froze in mid-air. Aerith laughed as she easily caught up to the younger. "Who's slow now," she smirked as Sora's mind groaned. The lithe angel was forced to watch Aerith fly circles around his frozen frame for a full minute until the effects of her spell wore off.

Finally Sora could move again. He floated about, his brilliant wings gently flapping in the breeze. "That was not fair," he pouted. "I thought we were practicing flying."

Aerith poked Sora's nose. "Well, you were the one who decided to turn it into a race," she said with a giggle.

Suddenly a gentle breeze flitted past them and it called Sora's name out. His name echoed into the morning as if a thousand church bells and wind chimes were playing his name as a symphony. "Aerith," he said as he turned to his mentor. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she replied.

"I heard my name," he said thoughtfully. "It sounded as if church bells were singing it, funny enough."

Aerith clamped a hand to her mouth and smiled knowingly. Excited, she took Sora by the hand and began to dart across the sky. Confused, Sora could do nothing but follow the archangel as she led him across the sunlit sky.

Soon Sora found himself entering a beautiful open courtyard. The air in this area smelled heavenly. He could make out the faint scent of honey, vanilla, and ocean breezes. It was incredibly comforting and soothing to the young angel. He could see all kinds of plant life growing about. The ground was covered in bed of vibrant green grass, and flowers were arranged lovingly as if a personal gardener had come to tend the area every minute of every day. Sora couldn't help but take in the wonder if this area.

"Come closer," a gentle voice filled the hall. Sora couldn't see anyone present, but he glanced back at Aerith. She smiled and nodded, as if urging him to step forward. He found himself walking forward until he stood in the center. The young angel nervously gulped and twisted his silken shirt in his hand anxiously. If he could sweat, he would be doing so. "Calm down," the gentle voice continued. It was gentle voice, but also strong and commanding. "You have no reason to be nervous, young Sora." A white velvet chair suddenly appeared beneath Sora and he fell into a sitting position upon the plush furniture. A soothing breeze drifted past the boy, and his hands fell to his sides in comfort. "Now then," the voice continued, "Now that you are relaxed, we can discuss many things."

"Many things?" Sora inquired to the nothingness that called to him. "What kind of things?"

Suddenly a being materialized before him. At first Sora's vision was clouded, but as the being came into focus Sora found himself eye to eye with a tall man. He had short blonde hair, and held a hint of joy in his eyes. Sora wasn't certain who this person was, but he could tell the man was powerful. The man wore vibrant ivory and golden robes, and emitted a strong angelic aura. Sora blinked, suddenly realizing that for all of the time he had been in Heaven, he had never asked Aerith about who ran the place.

The man laughed lightly as it took a seat on a summoned chair that also materialized beneath himself. "My apologies for laughing, Sora. I can read your thoughts, and I found that one amusing." Sora blushed. "It's quite alright. Not everyone think to ask about who has the highest seat here. But, it's no matter. All are welcome in this domain if they have lived pure lives."

Sora breathed easier, sensing that the being had forgiven him. "Who… who are you then?" he asked curiously.

"My name is Ansem," the man replied. "Although, throughout the world I am known as many different things. It all depends in one's personal beliefs."

Sora thought for a moment. "What about agnostics or atheists?"

"Everyone believes in something, whether it be religion or not. I am the embodiment of all beliefs," Ansem replied. He shook his hand dismissively. "But, I did not summon you here to discuss religion, child."

"Then, why did you call me?" Sora replied, and blushed once again. "Er… not to be rude, I really didn't mean it like that," he waved his hands in front of him apologetically, and his left wing twitched nervously. Somehow it was a habit that his new appendages had adopted whenever he got flustered.

Ansem laughed lightly once again. "It's quite alright, you don't have to apologize. Not everyone here hears the Call of the Archangel. That is what you have heard today. If you can hear your name in the bells, then you are destined to become an archangel," he explained, verbally gesturing to the sound Sora had heard earlier. "And the time has come for you."

"I… you mean, I'm an archangel now?" Sora said excitedly.

Ansem emitted an amused chuckle. "No, not yet, however the bells are the omen that proves you are ready to take the test. Once you pass the test, you will then become an archangel, my child."

Sora's face filled with joy. He had been waiting to be given the chance to become an archangel for months now. Ever since promising Riku he'd return soon, he knew he just had to become one so he could visit him whenever he wanted to.

"Now then," Ansem smiled. "The test." Sora stopped his bout of giddiness and listened to the man intently. Despite Sora's serious composure his wings flapped happily, giving away his excited feelings. "The test has no time limit, my child. You will be assigned a mortal to look after. I cannot tell you what is going to happen concerning said mortal's life. It will be up to you to watch over the mortal and guide the mortal on a path of righteousness. While you are doing so, you must display examples of all seven holy virtues." Sora nodded as he committed Ansem's words to memory. "You may take as long as you'd like," Ansem continued, "but once you have displayed six of the seven virtues all of your powers will be gone until you display the seventh."

"My powers will be… gone?" Sora gulped. "Like, I can't even fly, or cast magik, or…" As Sora recited each power he had Ansem shook his head no again and again. "I can't even come back here during then."

"That is correct, Sora," Ansem replied. "Some angels choose to display the two final virtues in succession so they don't lose their powers for too long." Sora nodded. "And some choose to enjoy their time on Earth. Some even choose to act as a mortal for a great deal of time before finally displaying their seventh virtue. It is quite alright, as there is no time limit, and not everyone can so easily display each virtue quickly."

Sora bit his lip anxiously. "So, who am I going to be looking after?"

"I actually gave a great deal of thought into this, Sora," Ansem responded. "Normally I choose a random mortal, but you my child are a special case."

"I am?" Sora raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

Ansem nodded. "Yes, you are. You have mastered all of Aerith's magik in such a short period of time. Aerith herself is perhaps one of my best archangels. Why, within a week of being under her tutelage you had mastered the Cure arts." He folded his hands in his lap. "And your reasoning for keeping your wings exposed virtually every moment of every day touches my heart."

Sora smiled and fondly stroked his argent wings. Over the course of his afterlife he had gotten used to seeing the graceful wings glittering behind him. Their silvery color reminded him of Riku's hair, and Riku was in fact the reason he kept them exposed. Aerith had told him to summon his wings, he would have to think of something he truly cared for and loved. Riku was always what came to mind, and so his wings reminded me of him. He laughed lightly, as it was because of his constant usage of his wings that he had to mentally change his shirt's shape. He still wore a white sleeveless hoodie, but he had to alter the shape of the back to allow his wings to be comfortable. He never wanted to dismiss his physical reminder of Riku.

"Which is why I have selected a specific name for you, Sora," Ansem broke the young angel from his fond train of thought.

"Who?"

"Riku Matabi."

Sora's heart jumped into his throat as he blinked in surprise at the name. "R…Riku?" he managed to squeak out.

Ansem sagely nodded. "Yes, Riku. I knew that once you were on Earth you would be spending every day with him anyway, so I thought 'why not save him the trouble.' It is common for an angel to miss their most beloved when the two aren't together, and he's the only reason you've cried. I cannot ignore the tears of an angel."

Sora could have jumped up and hugged the man before him, and he blushed as he realized Ansem was laughing at Sora's thought. "Sorry, I just… you… I'm so happy," he said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you so much."

"You may thank Aerith for promoting the idea to me," Ansem smiled as Aerith blushed in the background. "In any event, your duty to Riku begins in one day. You have the night to get in any final practice you wish, and tomorrow the real test begins."

"And I have… as long as I need to complete it?" Sora asked cautiously.

"Yes, my child, you do."

"How do you know… that… I just won't come back?" Sora blurted out, and then quickly blushed at the boldness of the question.

Ansem studied the boy's face for a moment. The elder sage was obviously contemplating the question. He hadn't anticipated the sudden question, as Sora had asked it without thinking about it at all. His face then turned knowledgeable again. "Because, my child, I know how good your heart is. As much as you love Riku and will cherish your time together, you also know that you wish to be a true archangel. I know you will complete the seven virtues at a steady pace, yes, but your heart is strong and you cannot help but be virtuous. So, yes, you might not be back for some time, but you will return an archangel. I know this, because not only is your heart strong, but you were also mentored by one of my greatest."

Aerith blushed once again in the corner, and decided to head over to Sora. She summoned forth another velvet chair and had a seat. "Besides, I know you'll miss me. You'll be back," she said as she hugged the boy.

"I will be," the young angel promised as he hugged Aerith. "Thank you for everything," he said into her. "I'll make you proud."

"There is one final thing I need to mention," Ansem began to caution as his face became stern. Sora cocked his head to the side in an inquisitive fashion as he listened. "There are beings below and on Earth known as demons. They are numerous, but are of little threat provided you keep your wits about you. Heed caution, for they are the only force that can harm a holy being."

Sora's expression became a little worried. "Are you suggesting they'd harm me?"

"Demons are our natural enemies," Ansem explained. "Certainly not by our choice, but because we seek justice in the world and they wish to control it… well, it's a natural confliction. You'd do best to avoid them or do your best to bring one to justice should you come across one."

"Right… are you sure I can handle myself against one?" Sora inquired.

"You'll do fine," Aerith patted Sora's lap gently. "You know powerful magic, and you're smart. You'll be fine. Besides, they probably won't even be looking for you in particular." Sora nodded determinedly as he listened to Aerith's words.

"Now then, Sora, is there anything else you need to know?" Ansem inquired.

"Anyone can see me, right?" Sora asked. "I mean, I've been on Earth once a while back, and I kind of glowed."

"Yes, but as an archangel, or an archangel-in-training, as the case may be, you won't emit an angelic aura unless you wish to. You will appear as any other mortal, well, with wings unless you dismiss them, and no one will have a reason to wonder about you unless you are obvious about being an angel," Ansem stated.

"Well, I guess that answers everything I need to know," Sora replied, but then another question popped into his head. "Oh, what do I do about family? And people I know? I mean, I'm not sure, but I've only been gone for about a half a year or so. Won't they get suspicious if they see their friend or their son running around?"

"Another excellent question. You really are as calculating as I expected," Ansem chuckled. "That is up for you to handle. In all honesty, most angels wait an entire generation before becoming an archangel. But, you my boy, you were inspired to immediate act and become one. You're a special case. I'll leave it up to you to decide how to handle those encounters."

Aerith nudged Sora playfully. "Did you forget your Glamour magik already?" she teased.

"Alright, I guess I'm ready now," the young angel stated.

"Very well. You may leave for Earth at Dawn," the Lord said as the being and it's chair disappeared from sight.

------

"Sora! I'm so happy for you!" Aerith giggled as the two angels floated across the sky.

"It's like a dream come true! It's what I've always wanted!" Sora shouted. "Well, since coming here, anyway."

"And he assigned you to Riku. That is so sweet!" she cooed.

Sora blushed and stopped flying. His wings gently flapped as he hovered in thought. He blushed as he saw Aerith hovering over him. "I just… I can't wait to see him again. When we last saw each other we couldn't touch each other without your help. Now I'll be able to hold him and be held again. I've waited for this for so long. It feels like a lifetime…" his voice trailed off as his eyes watched the sun dipped down over the horizon. The sunset was so much more stunning when you live above the clouds, Sora had come to realize several months ago.

"I know," Aerith replied as she pulled her friend in for a hug. "You'll be with him for a long time, Sora. Cherish it, because I know you will be back."

"What if I don't want to come back?" Sora said.

"We know you will," she replied. "Your heart is too good to not be virtuous. Weren't you listening to Ansem?" she giggled. "I know you'll be back, and once you're a full-fledged archangel, you can visit Riku any time you wish."

"I'll miss you," Sora said as he continued their embrace. "You're like the sister I've never had."

"And you're like the sister I've never had, too," she giggled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" Sora pouted as Aerith continued to laugh.

"Oh, come on, Sora. You're practically a girl! You have such a slender, pretty body, you obsess over your hair, and you're in love with a guy. Admit it. You may as well sprout breasts," she joked as she ducked a playful punch from the smaller boy. "You already sprouted wings! How hard can a pair of breasts be?!" she laughed as she dodged another punch.

Sora crossed his arms, turned his back to Aerith, and tried his hardest to pout. But it was hard to pout when you were also trying to concentrate on flying. He soon felt a pair of arms around his waist. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was only teasing you. You're like the brother I never had," Aerith said as she pulled Sora's pouting face towards her. "But you're the brother I wish I had, and I'm glad I'm your friend here. You make things interesting."

Sora raised an eyebrow at her. "I make things interesting?"

"You gave me something to do. Before you showed up, my time was spent greeting new arrivals, showing people to their afterlives, and generally being bored. I mean, sure, I got to help on Earth some, but Ansem kept me more in check. I guess he feared me being hurt or something. So, time here was boring," she explained as the two floated to rest on a nearby drifting cloud. "And then you came along, and I was able to show off my powers some. It was exciting, and you grew to be my closest friend here. It might be a little morbid to say, but I'm glad you died when you did. I got to know a great person."

Sora blushed, and pushed the brief surge of grief over his own death out of his mind. It had been months since the car accident, but he couldn't just sit and accept his death was a good thing. Sure, he now had supernatural powers, could fly, and had amazing clothes that never got dirty and could change styles on his whim, but he also missed his life he had on Earth. He missed being with Riku all of the time. He missed shopping trips with Kairi. He missed choking Tidus. And he never got the chance to give his promise ring to Riku. He didn't even know where the ring was anymore, not that he would have had it on his person when he arrived in Heaven to begin with.

Aerith smiled and took Sora's hand. She studied his face, which had become locked into a trance of sullenness for the past few moments. "You're thinking about the life you lost again, aren't you?" she asked, breaking the young angel from his demeanor.

"I miss it," he said as he stared at the cloud beneath them. "I had everything. I had a wonderful boyfriend, good friends, a nice job, I was going to school studying journalism. I already had career offers from the New York Times. Once I finished college, my future was set. And I never got to…" Sora's voice trailed off as he blushed once more.

"You never got to what?" Aerith inquired as she raised an eyebrow.

"I had a ring," Sora said. "It was a gold band with a sapphire upon it. It was kind of an extension of myself," he explained while Aerith listened intently. "I was going to give it to Riku as sort of a way to give him a part of myself. It was a promise ring. It would mean that I was his for eternity."

Aerith placed a hand on her heart. "Aww, that is so sweet… and so sad. Oh, honey, you have to find that ring and give it to him."

"Am I allowed to do that?"

"Sora, when you're back on Earth, you're allowed to do anything," she replied. "So, yeah, find the ring and give it to him. Even if you're not always together, that ring will bind you."

Sora nodded. "I have to. Maybe it's still in my old car or something."

"You'll find out when you get there," Aerith replied. Suddenly the archangel felt a strong pull on her consciousness. Her expression grew serious, but she masked it for her friend. "Sora, listen, head back to our place. I have something to take care of quick before I get there."

"Alright," Sora replied as he readied himself for flight. "I'll see you there," he called out as he gracefully leapt into the night air.

Aerith watched him head off towards the home they shared. Tonight was the last night for a long time that the two would share a home, and the archangel did want to cherish the night with her friend, but she felt a summons from Ansem and had to hear what he had to say.

A few minutes later Aerith was fluttering down to the same courtyard she and Sora had been in earlier. She checked around, and smiled as Ansem entered the area.

"You called me back?" Aerith smiled sweetly as Ansem gestured for her to take a seat. The two sat down and he offered her a cup of tea. Accepting the drink she gazed into his elderly face inquisitively. "Well?" She inquired once again.

"I fear the demonic presence on Earth is immense at this time," Ansem confessed before taking a sip from his cup. "I would like you to guard Sora during his training."

"Are you certain he needs that?" Aerith asked, although the back of her mind was doing cartwheels at the thought of being allowed to spend more time with her friend.

"He probably doesn't," Ansem replied. "But, better safe than sorry. If he gets into more trouble than he can handle, I'd like you to protect him. He's a strong lad, but he is but a simple angel." He took another sip from his tea, and paused in thought for a moment. "He may even be overzealous. He knows his magik, and he knows his powers, but I have a strong feeling he won't back down from a fight. Just keep an eye on him. He needs a strong arm like yourself."

Aerith nodded. "I'm sure he'll be fine, but you have my word. I won't let anything happen to him."

"Thank you, Aerith." Ansem smiled.

------

Aerith began to head back to the home she shared with Sora, and her own heart was doing somersaults of it's own. Sora was getting what he wanted the most out of this test; to be with Riku. And now she would as well; to be with Sora. As far as friends went, Sora was the best she could have asked for. She was truly grateful for this assignment.

Plus, she had a feeling she was going to have some fun on Earth.

------

The next morning Riku stirred in his sleep as he felt a gentle breeze pass over him. He smiled lightly as the breeze enveloped him in a soothing comfort. He opened one eye as he recalled having closed the window, what with it being February and all.

Riku sat up in bed and looked around the room carefully. He turned around and looked out the window that rested behind his bed. Upon his windowsill was a sight that could have stopped his heart. Sitting in the window, in all of his angelic glory, was Sora plain as day.

"Surprise," the angel mused as Riku fainted.

* * *

_As always, reviews make me happy and help me get better ideas of how I should continue my stories._

_One thing to clarify here, and this is VERY important. At first I wasn't going to make 'God' into any specific person. However, after much thinking and fretting over it, I decided to utilize a familiar character from Kingdom Hearts to act as the physical representation of God. I used Ansem the Wise from Kingdom Hearts II. So, when I say Ansem here, I mean the blonde guy from KH2... NOT Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness from KH1. The latter is bad. The former is good. Got it memorized?_

_Woo... Axel moment there._

_I also want to mention I'm writing more fanfictions. I've begun a new one entitled "Kingdom Hearts: The Codex of Light" (or Codex of Light, for short). This one promises to be one of those long-running epic adventure stories that has our favourite keyblader bashing Heartless, unlocking worlds, and saving the day once again. It is sprinkled with yaoi, fantasy, and a touch of mystery. I'm also introducing some original characters into the story, and I will say one of them is quite vital to the story's entirety. I plan to keep a lot of the story in suspense, as I am truly proud of myself for coming up with a complex idea for it. You'll just have to read it to find out! I've posted the Prologue already... you can find the story through my profile. And, yes, it's mysterious. I totally mean for it to be that way as well. I'll update it if I get some good reviews on it... I've already begun work on the first chapter (I'm going to be doing very long chapters for it, broken down into parts), and I hope it doesn't aim to please._

_That doesn't mean I'm abandoning An Angel's Savior and Until Eternity, though. An Angel's Savior is far from over. I should have the intermission up within a week, and then we'll start getting into the sequel. And expect another update on Until Eternity some time within the next couple of weeks._

_Until then, adieu, and thank you for reading! Especially for reading my long notes!_


	5. Chapter 5

**From Eternamente -- **_Hello, hello. I know, I know... what is an Until Eternity update doing here?! Well, it's simple... I realized I had a ton of UE chapters written. A ton! Literally! Okay, just several others. And the plot bunnies weren't breeding for me for An Angel's Savior. So... I decided to let them breed for this story a little bit... seeing as how it wasn't that hard. You all have Katraa to thank for this chapter... she set loose the plot bunnies into my home, and they're breeding. Apparently they're attracted to young, silvery-clothed, angelic, spiky haired kids. Heck, we all are, so who are we kidding?! hehe_

_Anywho, this chapter and the next is made up of fillers. My apologies for so much filler content, but it must be done... if I don't do it, then the later chapters won't make sense because I'll be explaining trivial things during too much plot. And trust me on this... you want to have this information before the plot gets underway. I won't say any more, but you'll thank me later for adding in long filler chapters now. Besides, we have to re-establish Sora into normal life somehow, right? And we all know normal life versus an angel's life is trivial hehe. So, enjoy, and I'll probably post another chapter of this shortly!_

_And this chapter (and the next) is dedicated to Katraa. Read her fics... they are made of sexiness._

**Disclaimer -- **_They'd be mine if Disney and Square Enix would just SIGN THE DAMNED PAPERS. But alas, offering them cookies does nothing. They're letting me borrow the characters, though... mainly because my fics don't have Kairi dying in fires of doom. They kinda like their zippered Princess of Heart._

----------------------

**Until Eternity -- Chapter Five**

Riku smiled lightly as he felt a pair of familiar hands massaging his temples. He didn't want to break the moment, but he opened an eye carefully. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sora's face hovering over his own as the boy gently massaged his forehead.

"Sora?" the silver-haired boy asked. "Sora, is it really you?"

"The one and only," the brunet replied with a grin. "Glad you're up. Sorry, but I didn't think I'd be that much of a shock. I mean, I did say I'd come back to you."

Riku sat up in bed and studied the boy for a few moments. There sat Sora in all of his glory. His clothing was exactly the same as when Riku had last seen him, and the boy's beautiful silver wings were outstretched across the bed. Sora's wild cinnamon hair hadn't changed at all, and his face looked vibrant as if the boy had never left Riku's side.

"Sora," Riku said as he leaned over and hugged the angel. "Sora, I… you came back to me."

"Well, you know, I'm a sucker for happy endings," the angel replied with a giggle.

"So, what are you doing here?" Riku asked carefully.

"I thought I'd drop by, hang out for a while, and let you know that I am now your official guardian angel," Sora smirked.

"Eh?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your guardian angel, Riku."

"I thought you were going to be an archangel?"

"Oh, so you don't want me to be your personal angel, is that it?" Sora feigned a pout as he crossed his arms.

"No, no, I want that," Riku laughed. "I just… I thought you wanted to be an archangel."

"Well, guardian angel is like… the training to be an archangel or something like that. Heck, I wasn't even given the title 'Guardian Angel.' I just kind of put two and two together," the angel replied.

"Oh, well, okay," Riku said as he leaned back into bed. "So, um…" Riku hesitated. He had waited for this day for so long, and now that his Sora was back with him, even as an angel, he wasn't quite sure what to do. Should the two just act normal as if they were still an everyday couple, or were they now something different?

Sora giggled and pounced on his boyfriend. "I know what you're thinking. This is a little weird. But, there are a few things I have to tell you about this whole arrangement." Riku nodded as Sora curled up on top of him. "First off, in order to become an archangel, I have to demonstrate the seven virtues. Furthermore, I have to do it while being your guardian. That means I am your personal angel. Any miracle I can perform is for your sake. It has it's benefits and drawbacks, but those are things I'll get into later." He snuggled into Riku's chest. How long has it been since he could hold his lover like this? "And, there's no time limit," he cooed as Riku put his arms around him.

"You mean, you're mine again until you fulfill the seven virtues?" Riku asked as he traced along Sora's back with his hands.

"Pretty much. Well, I mean, I'm your's... as in your boyfriend. I'm your guardian angel, Riku, not your personal slave," Sora shuddered as Riku's hand grazed the point where his wing met his back. "Oh, God, Riku."

"What?"

The lithe angel shook his head in an attempt to stifle the urges coursing through him. "I've missed you," he said as Riku stroked his angel's wing delicately. He shuddered once again at the sensation surging through his body.

"Sora, you're breathing heavily, and your wings are twitching."

"It… the wings… I don't know why that happens," Sora gulped nervously. "They never do that," he continued before adding on thoughtfully, "except when you touch them."

"Do you want me to stop?" Riku asked as he retracted a hand.

"No! Well… yes, but… it feels so good, Riku," the angel confessed with a drowsy giggle. "I don't know why, but when you touch my wings like that it just… I melt."

"Looks like you have a new weakness," Riku grinned evilly as he brushed a hand across Sora's wingspan. The boy shuddered and moaned in his arms.

"Okay, no… you… Oh God, Riku… no, you have to stop. We can't do this," Sora gasped as he arched his back.

"Why can't we do this?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to exhibit any of the seven deadly sins," Sora said with a laugh.

"But we're a couple," Riku grinned. "We're allowed to."

"You're still single?"

"Sora, I love you. The thought of replacing you with someone… you're a hard act to follow." Sora smiled endearingly at this sentiment. "I'd rather have your memory than have someone who just could never measure up to you," Riku responded as he continued to caress Sora.

The brunet glanced at his silver-haired companion longingly before floating off to take a gentle seat on the edge of the bed, facing away from his beloved. Sora noted that it was the same bed the boys owned when Sora was alive. "We were a couple," Sora said sadly.

"Were?" Riku asked as he scooted down towards the angel.

"I don't know… I don't know what we are anymore. I mean," Sora's mouth began to feel dry. "I love you, but I'm dead. I don't know if we're still a couple or not. I don't know if any of this is right. I'm not sure I'm allowed to let you touch me like that anymore. I'm a holy being now… I love you, but… I don't know if we're a couple anymore."

"Sora…" Riku raked a hand through his hair. He was in near disbelief. After having his boyfriend taken away from him by fate, and finally having him back as a supernatural being… his boyfriend was denying him of companionship because of his own odd logic? "Sora, you're talking crazy. Of course we're a couple."

Sora shook his head sadly. "I want to believe that, but I'm not even alive anymore." He turned around to face Riku. "I… I don't know what we are. I'm just your angel. I… ugh, I don't know." Sora turned back away from his boyfriend and huddled his face into his hands. "Why is this hard?" he moaned. "Are we still a couple?"

"You two still are, Sora," a voice called out.

Sora looked up and was surprised to see Aerith standing before him. "Aerith! What are you doing here?"

"Who is she?" Riku asked.

Aerith smiled at the boys. "We'll worry about introductions in a bit. Sora, honey, I overheard what you were saying. I know I shouldn't be interfering, but I had a feeling you'd have some doubts in your mind once you finally had the freedom to be with Riku again." She calmly sat down next to her friend and pulled Sora close for a hug. "You're still in love with each other. Riku has been waiting for you. Death doesn't change one's status with one another. And you're back, Sora. It's okay to be in love still."

"I wasn't sure," Sora confessed sheepishly. "I guess I should have asked more questions… I'm still new at this angel thing, I guess…"

Aerith gave a reassuring nod and gently stroked Sora's cheek. "Even in death, the bond between two lovers remains strong. It's okay to still be a couple."

"Is it okay to…" Sora was a little embarrassed to ask the bold question on his mind, especially when he was supposed to be exhibiting the virtues. "You know… really love each other?"

Aerith gave Sora an inquisitive look before her face pulled back into an amused smile. "It's okay. You're allowed to be in love, and you're allowed to have each other," Aerith smiled sagely. "Maybe Ansem knew you needed to be with Riku for every reason or something. Besides, are you really going to deny Riku the satisfaction of exploring you, especially now that you have a new sensitive spot?" Aerith teased Sora as she playfully ran a finger underneath the feathers of Sora's wings.

"How did you know!" Sora cried out as Riku laughed.

"I saw it when you guys first met together after you became an angel, Sora. I saw how you shuddered when he stroked your wings. I guess it's because you associate them with Riku… they became pleasure zone to his touch," she ascertained with a wink. "I'm not sure, but, I don't think it's wrong if you let him. As I said, you two are in love."

Riku leaned over and gently stroked the length of Sora's wingspan, causing the boy to shudder and lean backwards into Riku's waiting arms. "Sorry. She said it was okay, and they were too tempting."

"I could be evil and just dismiss them…" Sora looked up at Riku with dreamy eyes. "But I like it too much. Fine." He pulled Riku down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry for being confused. It was kind of a question I forgot to ask earlier. I should have just listened to my heart instead of my head," he blushed and shuddered as Riku's fingers traced up and down Sora's wings.

"Anyway, I guess I'd better be going," Aerith said as she rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"I'm actually going to stick around the neighborhood for a few days to keep an eye out for you," she replied. "But I'm going to give you guys some alone time. I'll be back later," she said as she vanished. "You two have fun!" her voice called out.

"Sora…" Riku rocked the angel in his arms.

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Do you think we could…"

"I don't think we should just yet, I mean, I… Ohhhhh God, Riku, please stop doing that to me."

------

Riku awoke a couple of hours later. Sora was curled up peacefully in Riku's arms, and the older boy was relieved to see that Sora's return wasn't just a fantasy. As supernatural as it was, the boy was a real being in his arms. And Sora had an incredibly satisfied smile affixed upon his face. Riku looked at the angel curled up over him, and smiled at how peaceful he looked.

"My Sora," Riku murmured as he gently stroked the angel's hair. "I can't believe you came back to me. I always knew you would," he said as a tear escaped his eyelashes. "You never break a promise."

Sora stirred in Riku's arms as he gently lifted a sleepy head up. He glanced around and then back at Riku. "Heya," the angel whispered as Riku hugged him.

"Hey. Wow, Sora," Riku laughed. Needless to say the two had an incredible amount of fun that morning. After being apart for so long, yes, the two spent some incredible quality bedroom time together.

"I know. Don't mention it," Sora cooed.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Riku said. He gently turned Sora over and began to absentmindedly trace his angel's ribs as the boy gave soft mewls of delight.

"Well, I'm your angel, aren't I? What do you want to do," Sora replied as he brought Riku's hand up to his face and cuddled into it.

"I thought you weren't my slave?"

"No, I'm not, but I'm also not sure what to do anymore. Do you know how long it's been since I've been a human?" Sora said as he sat up and turned to face Riku.

"Nine months," Riku pointed out.

"Wow, has it been that long?" Sora thought out loud.

"You still know how to be one though, right?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I was one all of my life," Sora laughed. "I just can't, you know… go flying around randomly on Earth."

"You said you can dismiss your wings, right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied and gave an internal command. Within a moment his wings had disappeared, leaving his back as smooth as any other human's. "No one will notice."

"Could you… um…" Riku blushed. "Could you keep your wings out when at home?"

Sora laughed as he willed his wings back into existence. He then gently cocooned his boyfriend within his feathery soft appendages. "Of course," he smiled as he pulled Riku into a hug. "Just… don't… you know. Not too frequently, anyway. I didn't come here to be your personal sex toy," he said with a laugh.

Riku nuzzled his cheek into Sora's wings. "I know. I just like them. They're so beautiful, and soft, and they're silver. It's like a part of me is on you, Sora."

"How very… vain of you," Sora remarked as he flapped his wings lightly, causing Riku to shudder in turn as the feathers tickled his face.

"They tickle," Riku said with a laugh. "I have so many questions for you, but I don't want to burden you."

Sora shrugged as he got up. He stretched out his arms and body as well as his wingspan. For a brief moment the angel looked larger than life, despite being so small. "Then don't," he said as he relaxed. "I'll just tell you things little by little." His gaze then fell upon the dusty Playstation 2 connected to their television. "You don't play it anymore?"

"I haven't since… you know," Riku replied, trying to mask the sadness in his voice. A part of him wanted to be sad, but another part knew Sora was his again if only for a while. He'd enjoy this time blessed upon him.

"Hmm… have you even touched it?"

Riku shook his head no.

"Good," Sora said as he booted up the console. Riku watched curiously as Sora loaded up the game within, and clicked on a familiar save file.

"Oh, no. Sora, you just got back and the first thing you're gonna do is try and beat Sephiroth?" Riku groaned.

"Riku, the first thing I did when I got back was make love to you. This is the second thing," he said as the character on screen approached the silver-haired villain. "This is revenge," he laughed.

Riku shrugged and scooted closer to the television to watch his boyfriend's umpteenth attempt at defeating the One-Winged Angel. His eyes grew curious as Sora dropped the controller to the floor after approaching Sephiroth. "Sora?" Riku asked, but was met with a shushing sound from the angel. Sora suddenly looked deep in concentration as he huddled into a battle stance. Riku watched as the boss battle began, and Sora's own hands were flying around. His wings arched sharply as he seemingly battled the enemy within Riku's own room. Sora flew about the room, and onscreen the character could be seen doing the same exact maneuvers. For a brief moment, he swore he saw the character onscreen as his own Sora. Sora was relentless in his attacks against Sephiroth, never needing the aid of any potions in game or special abilities. His arms slashed out and Riku noticed that the angel before him didn't even break a sweat. Within moments the fight was complete and victory music chimed from the television. Sora then breathed a sigh of relief and floated back to the ground, finally basking in glory.

"YEARS!" the angel shouted. "Years of attempts and now, I FINALLY beat Sephiroth!" Sora raised his arms triumphantly over his head as his wings flapped excitedly.

"Sora?"

"Eh?" The angel opened his eyes and cocked his head down to greet his boyfriend's disapproving stare.

"You cheated."

"I did not!" Sora cried out in protest. "I won that fight fair and square. Did you not see my brilliant display of swordsmanship? Or… what's that weapon in game called… keybladesmanship?"

Riku laughed. "Sora, you used some kind of powers to take control of that game. Now, why don't you try beating him without any tricks?"

Sora crossed his arms and sulked. "Hmph, well, _I'm_ proud of me." He then sat down and reached for the controller. After resetting the game he challenged Sephiroth once again. Three hours later, Sora was still at it, glaring angrily over the screen. His wings were flapping about furiously as he concentrated on finally defeating Sephiroth in a fair fight.

"Sora, you can quit now. Heck, you probably should. You're starting to molt, or something." Riku gestured towards several silver feathers floating around the ground.

"Not… until… I… beat… Sephiroth. And this is YOUR fault, you know. You couldn't let me beat him the way I did. But noooooo, you have to be all noble and…"

"You're the one who has to exhibit the seven virtues," Riku pointed out as Sora's eyebrow twitched.

"I hardly think that a video game counts towards that goal," he said as he tossed the controller to the ground. "Whatever. I beat him using my own powers. It just proves two wings are better than one."

Riku led Sora into the kitchen and watched as the lithe boy gracefully sat down. He observed as the boy folded his wings slightly so that they wouldn't be too much in the way. "Wow," Riku exhaled as Sora snapped his face in is direction.

"What?"

"I just… I still can't believe you're here," Riku replied as he pulled out some dishes and set the table for lunch. He then headed over to the refrigerator to select some sandwich meat. "When I held you that night after your death, I just… you said you'd come back. And here you are. And now I can hold you again. I can be with you. I… I've missed you so much, and this is just… I'm so happy. And I'm afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That once you've done the seven virtues thing… that you'll leave me again," Riku stated sadly as he sat down. He helped himself to the fixings he set on the table and prepared a sandwich for himself.

Sora gently took his hand. "Riku, I'm doing this so I can keep coming back. I mean, yeah, there's no time limit to this. And I could very well just not go back. But… I'd feel guilty abandoning my virtues like that. So, I'll do it. I'll do the seven virtues, but I'll do it slowly so we have a long time together. And then once I'm done, you and I can keep seeing each other. I don't know, maybe we even have eternity together."

Riku smiled at the idea of eternity with his lovely Sora, and bit into his sandwich. He then noticed Sora wasn't making himself a sandwich, nor did the boy seem as if he was going to any time soon.

"Uh, Sora?"

"Mm?"

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Sora blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Well, uh… I don't have to anymore."

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Angels don't need food. We're dead," Sora said with a sullen laugh. "There's no such thing as hunger for an angel."

"You can't eat at all?"

"Oh, no! We can eat. We just don't have to," Sora replied.

"Hmm, okay. It's just weird seeing you not eat when there's food around."

Sora blushed once again. It was true. He was the human garbage disposal at one time. Despite his slender frame, he could inhale more food than most people he knew. There was no such thing as a leftover when he was around. But now there was no need to eat, and he would just be wasting Riku's money if he did eat anything.

"So, anyway," Riku said between bites as Sora watched him eat. Sora sat staring at the sandwich, and kept wondering what it taste like. He couldn't remember what food tasted like anymore, but he didn't want to go bothering with eating unnecessary food. "What do you want to do today?"

Sora licked his lips and agonized over the sandwich. "I uh… Riku, can I just have a taste?"

"Huh?"

"Of your sandwich. I don't want to waste a whole one, but I just don't remember what a sandwich tastes like. I just want to try it to remind myself."

"Oh, sure, here," Riku offered the sandwich to the boy.

The angel brought the sandwich to his face and inhaled the scent of rye bread and turkey. He smiled as the memories of his favorite foods came back to him. "That's right. I loved chocolate cake, and ice cream. Especially sea-salt ice cream. And roasted turkey fresh from the oven. Cheeseburgers." Riku watched as Sora rattled off some of his favorite dishes and then brought the sandwich to his lips. He gently bit down and gave the rest of the sandwich back to his boyfriend. "I'd forgotten what food tasted like. I remember, though," he finished with a smile.

Riku's heart panged with sadness as he watched his lover recall his past life. "Sora, I'm sorry."

"I told you it wasn't your fault," Sora replied sternly. "Stop blaming yourself for my death," he continued in a hushed whisper.

"I should have gone instead of you," he replied sadly.

"No!" Sora declared defiantly. "Riku, I… I never want to think of you dying the way I did." He banged his fist on the table. "The thought of you dying like that…" A single tear fell from the angel's cheek. The crystalline tear plummeted to the ground and shattered into a thousand shards. "I'm just glad I don't remember what it was like, but I know what happened. I never want to know of you wishing you were killed like that instead of me. I can't be so sad over it happening to me when it's already after the fact, but thinking of you like that… just don't ever say it again." Another tear fell from Sora's face and hit the table this time instead.

"Sora?" Riku leaned over and gently caressed Sora's quivering face.

"Angels don't cry," Sora said in a hushed whisper as he cuddled into Riku's hand. "Except when it's about someone they love wholeheartedly. You're the only reason I've ever cried since dying. I didn't even cry about my own death."

"You cried because of me?" Riku asked.

"I cried because I missed you. I cried tears of happiness when I held you that night. I only cried in sadness or joy because of you, and I guess I only ever will," the angel explained through Riku's hand. "Angels are magnificent holy beings of righteousness and all that sort of stuff. We don't cry. But, there's always that one exception to the rule."

Riku scooted his chair closer to his angel, and leaned in to hug him. "Sora, I… I don't want to cause an angel to cry anymore."

"Don't talk about taking my place and we won't have this problem anymore," he joked with a shaky voice as he gently stroked Riku's hair. "Mm… your hair is still as soft as I remember it."

"And you're just as beautiful as I remember you," Riku smiled as he leaned closer to Sora. He gently cupped his hands around the boy's face and softly touched foreheads with the angel. "This is like a fantasy, but I'm beyond happiness that it's real. I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Riku," the angel replied before his lips were met with Riku's. For a few brief moments the world went fuzzy as Sora allowed himself to be lost in his lover's kiss. Riku nudged on his angel's lips gently with his own tongue, and Sora parted his mouth to allow his boyfriend access. The two gently relished the feeling of each other's mouths once again, and for a few moments everything was normal again. It was as if Sora had never passed on, as if the two were old lovers sitting in their kitchen enjoying a romantic moment. Sora arched his back as Riku leaned into him, and allowed even more passage for his older companion. Riku's hands traced along Sora's back, hesitating for a moment when his hands came across Sora's feathery wings. He avoided them this time, though. Riku didn't want to spoil the moment by taking things a step further.

Suddenly a knock came from the front door, startling both boys and ruining the moment. Sora turned to Riku and looked questioningly into his boyfriend's eyes. "I think you should put the wings away for a while," Riku whispered as he got up to open the door. Sora nodded and his wings vanished.

"Riku!" a redheaded girl bounced in and gave the boy a large hug. "How're you doing?" she said cheerfully.

"I'm doing good, Kairi," Riku smiled.

From the other room Sora twitched. "Kairi. How am I going to explain things to her? I used Glamour on her last time when I did tell her," the angel whispered quietly into the empty kitchen.

"Kairi, I want you to meet someone," Riku said back in the front entrance as he led Kairi towards the kitchen.

"Who?" Kairi asked as she entered the kitchen. She saw a familiar figure standing up with his back turned to them. She took a moment to study his clothing. They appeared to be made out of pure ivory silk, despite looking very modern and high-tech. His hair was a wild mane of cinnamon brown spikes, and his frame was lithe and slender. Kairi held a hand to her mouth. "No, it can't be?"

Sora turned around and blushed sheepishly. He placed a hand on the back of his neck and grinned. "Hey, Kairi."

"Sora!" She ran across the room and flung herself at the angel. "Sora! Oh my God, I thought you were dead!"

Sora's mind played with the idea of lying to her, and just saying he never did die, but he knew it was a bad lie. He knew Kairi had been by his side when he passed away, and he knew she was smarter than to believe such a bad lie. Plus, he was a virtuous being now, and couldn't lie without a good reason.

Sora gently slipped Kairi's arms off of his shoulders and neck and took her hands in his own. He looked into her eyes. "Kairi, I am dead." He hated admitting that fact, but he had to. At least to his best friend.

"What do you mean? You can't be dead. You're right here," she replied.

"Kairi," Riku said. "Sora is an angel."

Kairi looked at Riku with a strange face. "Are you two putting me on? I mean, come on, it's been almost a year since I saw Sora. Heck, the hospital probably made some weird mistake and Sora's not really dead."

"Kairi, I can't lie. Even though you just supplied me with a story you believe," Sora frowned. "You have to believe me. I am dead, and I'm an angel."

"If you're an angel, then where are your wings?"

Sora sighed and concentrated for a moment. His silver wings grew out from his back in a moment, and Kairi had to sit down in a chair as she was taken aback in awe.

"Oh, Sora. You… you really are an angel," she said in amazement. Sora nodded. "I… I can't believe it. If you're an angel, why are you here?"

"I'm Riku's guardian angel now," he said with a smile.

"Kairi, he came back to me," Riku beamed. "Just like he said he would." Riku gently wrapped an arm around Sora's waist as he gently played with the angel's nearest wing. Sora shuddered and purred slightly at the touch, and even Kairi had to giggle at the strange scene before her.

"Sora, I… wow. Oh, gosh!" Kairi's eyes grew wide as she recalled a vivid dream she had months ago. "That was all real. I knew your clothes were familiar, I mean who actually wears a white silk hoodie, and those wings. Wow. That dream I had about you… it was real, wasn't it Sora?"

Sora nodded. "I had cast a spell on you so you wouldn't realize it right away. But, the effect of the spell wears off once you see the angel again. So, I guess it finally wore off." Sora laughed as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Kairi stood up and hugged Sora. "I can't believe you're back. I've missed you so much." Sora leaned down and returned the embrace. "And wow, these wings are beautiful." She gently glided her hands up Sora's wings, and was surprised to note her friend didn't shudder at the sensation.

"That only happens when Riku does it," he explained as if he could read her mind.

"Oh, well, I guess that's a good thing," she replied with a giggle. "Good to know I can goof around with them without you getting excited."

Riku laughed as he gently stroked Sora's wings once more, causing the angel to gently smack him. The three laughed once more, and for that moment it was as if all was right in their world again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, as always... reviews make me purr._

_Expect an update for this soon... I expect to get into the main plot of the story fairly soon ;) And keep an eye out for An Angel's Savior. The next chapter of that introduces a character you all know, many love, and many will be intrigued concerning his involvement into the storyline._

_Until then!_


	6. Chapter 6

**From Eternamente -- **_Hello again! The plot bunnies have gone on a rampage with my train of thought for An Angel's Savior and a new story I might be able to start posting soon. I'll make no promises when, though hehe. So, while I catch up with my plot bunnies I'm releasing this new chapter of Until Eternity upon you all. Another chapter shall be following shortly, but I just want to pick at it a little longer before introducing it ;) Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer -- **_yada yada You know the drill. Sora is mine, et cetera et cetera. Disney/Square Enix._

**--------------------**

**Until Eternity -- Chapter Six**

Kairi and Sora sat at the kitchen table talking animatedly while Riku stared at his beloved in near-disbelief. He couldn't help but be amazed that his deceased boyfriend had returned to him as an angel. His angel. It was as if the Heavens were smiling upon him for being such a good boyfriend to Sora during his lifetime, and now they were blessing him with the gift of Sora's eternity. Riku would have broken down in tears if Sora didn't look so happy. And the boy did. Sora sat talking with Kairi, and the whole time his wings were flitting about, as if they were a wagging tail. Despite Sora being dead, and everything that had happened, the boy seemed genuinely happy with his new existence. Riku had to wonder if perhaps his lover had simply been so mature that he accepted his fate right away instead of dwelling upon it. Sora would never dwell on something sad that he couldn't change, though. Riku knew this. Even if it was something as fatal as his own death, Sora wouldn't be sad about it for long.

Sora was explaining all sorts of things to Kairi. He talked about everything concerning his time in Heaven. He talked about how he awoke in a beautiful field of clouds, and how Aerith had been the one to greet him. He even pointed out that the woman who visited Riku and Sora earlier was indeed Aerith. Sora discussed learning about how to be an angel, and about his desire to be an archangel. The redhead couldn't help but express how adorable it was that Sora wished to be an archangel so he could visit and be with Riku for eternity.

"Riku, you're gonna be haunted by your boyfriend for the rest of your life, you know?" Kairi giggled as she poked the silver-haired male in the ribs.

Riku grunted at the poke, but smiled. "I honestly don't see the downside to that, Kairi." He then looked up and down Sora's body and smiled wider. "He'll always be this beautiful anyway. So, really, I don't see the downside to that."

Sora blushed and shrugged. "Yeah, I don't age. I died so young, and won't ever age beyond this…" Sora's voice trailed off in a pang of sadness, but he tried to suppress the emotion.

But Kairi noticed. "Sora… I wish I could change what happen," she said as she took the angel's hand in her own and gently stroked it with her thumb. "I mean, as cool as this is… I miss you."

Sora shook his head. "Hey, we don't have to be sad. I'm just sorry I made you all so sad by dying. I… I could have done something different, but maybe there was a reason why I had to die. I mean, Kairi, you came out of that accident with only a few scratches." Sora sighed knowing how Kairi had been so incredibly lucky. "Maybe… maybe there was some urgent reason why I had to die and become an angel."

Kairi smiled weakly. "I'm trying not to be sad, because it's like you said. You're here now. Angel or not. It'll be like old times."

Riku crept over to Sora and hugged his angel. "Exactly. It'll be like old times. Only this time Sora can fly, use magic, and do some other crazy stuff that we can't," he laughed as he buried his face into Sora's wings. Riku was damned near infatuated with the avian appendages.

"So, what kind of powers do you have?" Kairi asked, changing the subject.

"Well, let's see. I can heal people," Sora began as Riku took his seat once more. The older male was tempted to stroke Sora's wings, but resisted the temptation so his boyfriend could talk. "I can cast some defensive magic. I can actually summon a really cool suit of armor to protect myself and others. What else… Oh, I know some offensive magic. I'm only allowed to use those spells in dire situations, like if I'm in danger or if the innocent is in danger by something truly evil. I can also read into the future…"

Riku's attention sharpened. "You can read the future? Wow, so can you, like, predict the lottery numbers and win?!"

Sora shot his boyfriend a disapproving look. "Riku, I have to use my powers for good. That's _avaritia_."

"_Avaritia_?" Riku asked curiously.

"Greed. One of the seven deadly sins? You know, the opposite of what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"What are you supposed to be doing?" Kairi inquired.

Sora turned his attention back to his friend. "Well, I was assigned to watch over Riku. And while doing so I have to express the seven holy virtues in some way. I can't even think of how I'm going to, but I can find ways. Or the ways might find me," he shrugged as continued. "In any event, fortunately for Riku and I, there's no time limit."

"No time limit?" Kairi asked.

"Nope."

"So, you could theoretically stay with Riku forever," she stated. It was a question, but in Kairi's mind it was more or less a statement of fact because it made so much sense.

"I could, but," Sora bit his lower lip. "As much as I want to, I know I have to discover the virtues. I have a duty, and… well, you know how bad I'd feel promising I'd accomplish something, and then just ignoring the task for my own selfishness." Sora took a hold of Riku's hand. "I want to be with Riku for eternity, and I could just sit back and do that, but I'd feel too much guilt. Ansem and Aerith know that. That's why they trust me so much. They know I'll become an archangel. And then, once I do, I can be free to visit Riku all of the time without feeling guilt of neglecting a quest or anything."

Riku smiled as he stroked Sora's hand lovingly. "I'd never want you to feel guilty, Sora."

"Anyway, I'm going to enjoy my time with Riku for now. I have no time limit, so I'm not in a desperate rush," Sora continued. "Although, it would be cool to get it done quickly, but then I'd feel guilty for taking myself away from Riku so soon. So… I'm not going to say how long I'll be his guardian angel, but I think it'll be cool in the meantime."

Riku smiled again at Sora's words. Sora was his angel. "I'm just glad you're here again," Kairi said, breaking the moment of comfortable silence between the table.

"Me too," Sora said. "It is kinda weird, though."

"Why is it weird?" Kairi asked. The girl was very curious about Sora's new angel state.

Sora hugged himself. "I don't really remember what it's like to be a mortal," he said. "I mean, not that I am one, but I have to act like one. I'm going to mess up, I know it."

"Oh, Sora, don't worry. We'll help you keep your cover," Kairi offered cheerily. "What is so different?"

"Well, for one I don't need to eat at all. Riku learned that before," Sora replied as Riku giggled and nodded. "I don't feel pain, unless it's a supernatural pain. I don't get sick, I don't age, I don't even have a temper anymore… at least beyond expressing annoyance."

"You can't feel pain?" Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Sora sighed and stood up. He walked over to the stove and turned the flame on. To Riku and Kairi's horror the boy stuck his hand into the flame and held it there for them to see. The blue flame of the gas stove flickered and burned around the angel's arm. When he finally withdrew, he held up his arm for his friends to see. His porcelain arm was as beautiful as ever. Not a single mark or hint of it being burned was apparent, because his arm never was touched by the flames. "As I said, I can't feel pain. Partly because pain never breaks through my skin." Sora thought of how he could explain that to his friends, who's mouths were currently agape. "Well," Sora mentally clapped his hands together as he thought of the way to explain. "You remember that golden aura I had when I visited a few months back, right?" The two friends nodded. "Well, I still have that, but this time it's invisible. It protects me from harm. Kind of an automatic shield. So, I mean, I could get burned, cut, bludgeoned, whatever, and it wouldn't have any effect on me. I mean, come on, I'm immortal now. Immortals can't get killed by mortal means."

Kairi shook her head. "You keep saying you can't get hurt by mortal means, or you can only feel supernatural pain. What are you talking about?"

"Demons… other evil beings like that. They can actually hurt an angel," Sora said. "But, there's no need to worry about that," he said with a laugh. "I mean, yeah, demons are evil and such, but they're not going to look for me specifically. I haven't done anything to provoke one, so I'm in the clear."

Riku shrugged. "This is kind of weird," he said with a nervous laugh. "I'll have to get used to Sora talking about these things, I guess." He stood up and hugged Sora once again. "I love you just the same, Sora. Super powers and everything and all. As long as you're still you."

Sora returned the embrace. "Of course I'm still me. I would never change on you. I'm just a lot cooler now, I guess," he said with a smirk.

"So, anyway, what do you guys want to do?" Kairi asked.

"You know, Kairi, I'm kinda curious," Sora piped up.

"Mm?"

"You and Riku. You guys were never this close before, and now you two are good friends. What happened?" Sora said. "Not that I mind it, just… I'm curious."

"Wow, Sora, you really never do change," Kairi laughed. "I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"Sora never was a swift one," Riku laughed as Sora pouted and flapped his wings angrily in protest.

"Riku and I got close after you died. He and I were the two closest to you, so, even though we weren't close before… we thought we should be," Kairi replied. "We missed you, so it was better than missing you alone."

"I guess some good came from my death," Sora replied. "My best friend and boyfriend are finally good friends!" He clapped his hands together and laughed. "I always hoped you two would be closer. I always felt bad about having to choose one or the other."

"Well, now you don't have to!" Kairi exclaimed. "We'll all be together all of the time."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Not all of the time," he said as he let a finger glide down one of Sora's wings, causing the angel to shudder briefly.

"Seriously, Riku, learn self-control. _Frenum_," Sora huffed as he huddled his wings together over himself protectively.

"I assume that means self-control?"

"Well, abstinence. Which is what the virtue is. Geeze, I can say them, but I can't think of how to do them," Sora huffed once again.

"I think we need to do something to get Sora's mind off of his virtues," Kairi offered. "I mean, I find that I do things better when I don't think about them for a little while."

"Well, whatever we do, it has to be something that Sora can't cheat at," Riku laughed as he recalled Sora's battle with Sephiroth earlier.

"Ugh, Riku, I'm not going to use my powers just to beat you guys," Sora said. "Besides, I can beat you guys anyway without them!" he laughed. "Anyway, I dunno, whatever you guys want to do? Maybe show me around the area again?"

"Sure, we can do that," Kairi replied cheerfully as she stood up. "Go get ready."

"I already am," Sora replied.

"Sora, it's freezing out. It's February," Kairi stated.

"Angel. Cannot feel pain. That includes ice-cold," Sora retorted.

"Yeah, but you might get stares wearing something so… small."

"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?!" Sora cried out indignantly. "It's not exactly like I can choose what I wear up there, you know."

"I'm not saying it's bad! Sora, you look gorgeous, and angelic, but people might stare when they see a guy walking around in pure white jeans and a hoodie that barely covers you. I mean, c'mon," Kairi huffed as she pointed out Sora's top, earning a furrowed brow from the angel. "It's sleeveless, and midriff. It even is a bit bare on the back for your wings. The hood is cool, yeah, but as a whole, your shirt is so… I dunno… It's February!" Kairi cried out in exasperation. "You have to fit in."

"Okay, geeze, I dunno," Sora blushed. He hadn't really considered clothing to be an issue. "I can't take these clothes off, though. I can change their shape, but stark white, like you said… I dunno…"

"I can lend you a sweatshirt or something?" Riku offered as Sora nodded graciously. Riku stood up to head to his bedroom. "Better than nothing, I guess," he called out as he pawed around his closet. "Oh!" Sora could hear Riku giggling like mad as he came tearing into the kitchen. "Here, I bought this for you a long time ago, but you… I never got the chance to give it to you." Riku handed the angel a dark blue hooded sweatshirt. Sora noted that it was made of a very soft material, and he mouthed a thank you to his boyfriend. He dismissed his wings, and after slipping it on he realized why his boyfriend was laughing. Written on Sora's chest was the word 'UKE' in bold white letters.

"No, I am not wearing this…" Sora blushed insanely. "I can't, it's so…"

"Oh, c'mon, Sora?" Riku pleaded. "You always found these things funny. Heck, you were the one who admired it…"

"But that was a long time ago, before I became an angel," Sora said sadly as his mind flipped around. He shouldn't wear it, but he didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend. "I can't…"

Riku sighed. "You have changed."

Sora's face fell into a frown. "I have not. Fine, I will wear the sweatshirt and be your little uke again," he said as he padded over to his boyfriend and pleaded with him. "I'm sorry, I just… I am an angel now. I'm not supposed to have those thoughts, but… I don't want to be different, either. It's hard being an angel and still being me. But, fine, I'll do what you want. I am your angel, after all, right?" Sora smiled a goofy smile for his boyfriend, and Riku pulled his lover into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to guilt trip you. I just want it to be like you never left me," he said.

"I wish I never did," the angel mumbled as he pulled on the sweatshirt. "I… we keep dwelling on what happened and what we can't change. I'm not going to dwell on that anymore. We're together now, and I'm still me. I just have to get back in touch with who I was. I mean, it's not hard. I haven't changed much. Only in some ways, because I wasn't surrounded by reminders of who I was." Sora pulled away from his boyfriend, but kept his hands together in Riku's. "Just look around? This is our apartment. You've even kept it pretty much exactly as we left it."

"I knew you'd come back, so I wanted to keep it familiar," Riku said.

"See? I'll be my old self again in no time. Just… be a little patient, okay?" Sora asked as he let go of Riku's hands. Riku shook his head gently and smiled.

"Alright, enough mush. Sora is still Sora. Let's go!" Kairi exclaimed as she took the angel by his wrist and pulled him towards the door. Sora stumbled under Kairi's pace, and was almost tempted to spread his wings and show her who's boss until he remembered he didn't want to destroy the sweatshirt.

------

The three strolled along as Riku and Sora kept their hands locked together. It had been so long for Sora, and he didn't want to let go of what he had lost. The angel was grinning happily as his two friends led him along familiar paths and streets.

After several hours they approached a restaurant for dinner. After the waitress sat them down, the three friends began chattering again.

"It's still incredible, Sora. Gah, I just… just wow. It's still amazing to have you back," Kairi said as she twirled her hair.

"Yeah…" Sora replied bashfully. He honestly didn't think the two would be so amazed to see him back on Earth.

Riku gave his lover a brief peck on the cheek. "I've missed you," he said as he rubbed the angel's back. His hand absentmindedly reached for Sora's wings, but retracted from thin air when he remembered the boy had to keep them dismissed.

"You keep saying that," Sora said with a laugh. "So, what do I do? I don't want to waste your money on food that I don't need."

"Don't worry about it," Riku said. "It'd be weird eating in front of you while you're not eating anyway. Just get anything you want to taste."

"So, what'll it be?" the waitress suddenly appeared before the table, pad in hand.

"I'll have a burger and fries, and a Coke," Riku said.

"Caesar salad for me," Kairi announced. "And an iced tea."

"And for you?" the waitress looked at Sora. She couldn't help but be taken aback slightly by his otherworldly beauty.

"Uh… a cheeseburger," Sora replied thoughtfully

"Anything to drink?"

"Just water," the angel replied.

The waitress then scurried off to input their order. The trio started up their conversation again, but were interrupted shortly as a familiar blonde approached them. The blonde clapped his hand on Riku's back. "Riku, my man, good to see you. Kairi, how are you? And Sora, man, long time no see." The blonde's face suddenly fell into a state of fright as he realized what he had just said.

Sora looked up and nearly fell out of his chair. "Tidus?"

"So… Sora?! You… you're dead!" the blonde squeaked as he nearly fainted. Sora stood up and caught the blonde as he nearly fell to the ground. Suddenly Tidus had his hands around his throat protectively. "Oh, God, you've come back to haunt me and choke me to death for all those times I walked in on you two, oh God oh God I'm gonna die aren't I oh God…"

Sora frantically waved a hand over the boy to calm him down, and frowned when the babbling blonde wouldn't shut up. Finally the angel clamped a hand over his mouth. "Tidus, shut up!" At once the blonde stopped his babbling beneath Sora's hand. He then allowed Sora to sit him down in his own seat. "Tidus, yes, it's me, Sora. I… I won't lie. Yes, I'm dead, and I'm an angel."

"No friggin way," Tidus replied. "No, I saw you die. There's no such thing as angels or anything like that."

"I can't prove it to you here, but I'll prove it to you later if you just keep quiet about it for now, okay?" Sora pleaded. "No one can know, even if you don't believe me, no one can know the truth or I'll be on some talk show within a day, and then tossed into the cuckoo's nest or something. Just, please, if you ever were my friend just keep quiet about it until we get back to Riku's place."

Tidus frowned and scrunched his face. "I don't know what's going on, but fine. I'll be quiet."

Sora took a seat next to Kairi. "Good."

A few minutes later the waitress returned with their food. Sora eyed his cheeseburger cautiously and poked at it a few times.

"What are you doing?" Tidus said as he stole a fry from Riku's plate.

"He doesn't have to eat anymore," Kairi answered for him.

Tidus wrinkled his nose. "What are you, anorexic?"

"No, I just… I don't need to eat anymore, so it's kind of weird eating something," Sora replied.

"Sora, just eat the burger already," Riku said with a laugh. "It's not going to bite you. Well, it might if you keep poking at it. If you keep being so dainty with things, and they might eventually attack."

Sora grabbed the burger and brought it to his lips. "Do you really expect me to believe my food is going to attack me?" he asked sarcastically.

Riku smirked, glad to see his boyfriend's sense of humour was intact. "I didn't believe in angels a year ago," Riku mumbled as he popped a fry into his mouth.

* * *

_I'll be honest here. Some parts of the story were drawn out, but looking back... the drawn out parts led to really good scenes that I didn't want to "toss onto the cutting room floor." So, yeah, some things were drawn out, but it all came together. I apologize; the story shall pick up soon... there is a deep intrigueing plot that is about to blossom, I promise!_

_Oh, and here's a little teaser for all of ya... next chapter, Riku gets a taste of lemon, and he even gets Sora to spill it._

_Am I evil or what? Reviews are wonderful; leave plenty, for I feed the plot bunnies reviews and they multiply._


	7. Chapter 7

**From Eternamente -- **_Another chapter! Another kind-of-filler, though, but the plot does indeed have lift off by the chapter's completion! There! It only took me seven chapters of fluff and stuff to finally get there! Hehe, I'll stop talking about it... enjoy!_

**Disclaimer -- **_All characters and Kingdom Hearts references belong to Disney/Square Enix. Stuff and fluff belongs to me. Sora's also somewhere hanging out... oh, there he is, trying on my clothes. I don't think I should disturb him... __I also shouldn't be dangling this camera around... taking pictures..._

**--------------------**

**Until Eternity -- Chapter Seven**

"So you're trying to tell me that Sora is an angel?" Tidus said. The four were back in Riku's apartment, sitting around the kitchen table chatting over a pitcher of lemonade.

"Yup!" Kairi replied. Sora had just come out of Riku's bedroom, having taken off the sweatshirt. He needed to let his wings out soon. After constantly having them out they were too used to being exposed, and so keeping them dismissed for too long eventually caused Sora's back to ache.

"Where is his robe, and wings, and halo, and harp and such?" Tidus remarked.

Riku snorted as he placed his glass of lemonade onto the table. "Are you really comparing Sora to some Sunday School angel? Geeze, be a little more open-minded. I mean, damn, you accepted Sora and I, but you can't accept that he's an angel?"

"Riku, don't be harsh on him," Sora interjected as he entered the room and sat down on Riku's lap. Riku happily placed his arms around his angel. "You can't make someone believe without actual proof."

Kairi poked Tidus and pointed at Sora's back. "There, you see? Why would he be wearing a shirt that looks like that from the back?" Tidus rolled his eyes, but did take note of the shape of Sora's shirt. The back was racer-style to expose his shoulder blades. "I mean, answer me that?"

Sora sighed. "Kairi, I should just show him."

"He's your friend, Sora. He should just believe you."

"Yeah, but he's obviously not going to just believe me without proof. I should show him already," Sora replied as Kairi threw her hands up in defeat. Sora knew she was right, but he also wanted to make Tidus believe. It was easier that way. Plus Sora's back was really starting to ache. Sora leaned into Riku and closed his eyes tightly. "Brace yourself, Riku," he said with a laugh as he summoned his wings. Sora's brilliant pair of silver wings shot out of his back and flapped magnificently in the room; the force knocking over the pitcher of lemonade, causing it to create a minor flood on the table. Tidus' eyes grew wide in amazement.

"Woah! Sora!" Tidus exclaimed.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "It feels good to let them back out," he said as he nuzzled into Riku's neck. "I've had them out ever since I could first summon them."

"It hurts to keep them dismissed?" Riku asked concernedly. He glanced around for a napkin... something to clean the spill up, but Kairi was already a step ahead of him as she came back to the table with a bunch of paper towels.

"It's become natural to keep them out," Sora replied. "After nearly a year of having them out constantly, I guess I kind of got used to them out all of the time, and it hurts to keep them dismissed now. That's what Aerith told me the first time I tried to keep them dismissed. After a few hours I was in such pain… it's kind of like if you get into a position for so long, and you try to move and it just hurts… Anyway, I promised myself I'd always keep them out, because they reminded me of you." He gently kissed Riku's neck and cheek.

Riku rubbed Sora's back and shook his head. "Maybe we should start finding ways to keep them out."

Sora shook his head as well. "Nah, it's okay. It's not really too painful. It's more like a cramp or a crick in your neck or something like that. I'm just not dismissing them while at home." Sora laughed lightly. "I hope you don't mind having a bird in your house."

"Waitwaitwaitwait WAIT," Tidus snapped. "SORA is an angel. An honest to God, wow that's literal, angel." Sora turned to look at Tidus and shook his head in affirmation. "That's impossible. When people die, they just die or become ghosts or something. They don't sprout wings and become angels."

"Tidus… I'm sitting here, right?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "I mean, not to sound rude, but how can you deny something that's in front of your face. You know I died. You were at my funeral. You…" Sora sighed sadly as he tried to change the subject slightly to avoid talking about his own death again. "You can't deny something as real as this."

"I just… I don't get it. I read that angels were little babies floating in the clouds…" Tidus looked up to the ceiling as if in thought.

"Like Riku said, are you really comparing me to some Sunday School story?" Sora said with a laugh. "Tidus, I'm real, and whether or not you can accept that, I'm back. And I'm with Riku again. I'm happy again," he continued as he turned to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Riku pulled the angel into a hug, and Sora's wings flapped happily in response.

"Sora, you're like some kind of pet when you do that wing flapping thing whenever Riku touches you," Kairi pointed out with a smirk.

"Well, I am his little uke, aren't I?" Sora chuckled as his wings continued to flap. "Close enough."

------

"I can't believe he's an angel," Tidus shook his head. "It's too weird." Riku had grown tired and wanted to take a nap in his bedroom. Sora, being his guardian angel, decided to join his boyfriend despite not being tired at all.

"I know it is, but I accepted it. Sora died, became an angel, and is back here," Kairi replied. "It's weird, but it's also sweet and wonderful."

"I missed him, but I thought he was gone forever. I let him go," the blonde replied. "Why did he come back, anyway?"

"For Riku."

"Wow. He died and came back to be with Riku," Tidus said as he leaned back in his chair. "That's like, romantic and stuff. Like, their love for each other went beyond the confines of afterlife."

Kairi smiled as Tidus seemed to finally accept Sora's angelic status.

"I always knew he'd become something amazing," Tidus laughed. "I mean, he was strong-willed, kind to everyone, friendly, funny… a bit of a ditz at times, but he was always looking out for people. He'd do anything for anyone. I guess it makes sense he's an angel now. He was one when he was alive."

Kairi smiled again. "It'll mean a lot to Sora if you just accept the truth. He wouldn't lie to you. And, you know, it's kinda cool."

"Those wings are awesome," Tidus exclaimed.

"Thanks," Sora replied as he entered the room. "Oh, Riku fell asleep, and I was gonna lay with him but I couldn't sleep. So I watched him for a little while, but something's on my mind."

"What's up?" Kairi inquired as the brunet took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Do you guys know where my car is?" Sora asked. Kairi could sense the undertone of sadness in Sora's voice.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to see it," Sora replied. "I left something in there that's important to me, and I need it. And… I just want to see it."

"I can take you to the impound lot if you want? It's probably still there," Tidus offered.

"I'd like that. Thanks," Sora smiled. "I'll go let Riku know we'll be gone for a little bit."

"Why doesn't he come?" Kairi called after the angel.

"No! Er… no, Riku can't come. It's important that he doesn't," Sora stated.

"He's already seen the car, Sora," Kairi said. "He knows everything that happened."

"I know, but, I just can't bring him with us. I can't tell you right now. I'll just let him know we'll be back in a little bit," Sora smiled a goofy assuring grin before heading back into Riku's room.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to get used to the wings," Tidus scratched his head while Kairi giggled. "They're cool and all, but they just seem weird."

"I dunno. I think they befit him well," she smiled.

A few minutes later the trio headed into Riku's car. Sora sprawled out in the backseat with his wings outstretched for comfort while Tidus drove. Once again, Kairi sat in the front seat. Shortly thereafter the group arrived at the impound lot, and Sora whined a bit about having to dismiss his wings again. They stepped out and headed to the information desk within the small building.

"Hi," Kairi smiled at the man working the desk. "We're looking for a Mazda Miata?"

The man nodded and began typing in some things in his computer. "What color?"

"Navy," Kairi replied.

"License plate?"

Kairi hesitated before Sora answered. "767-2RK"

"Hmm… belonged to a Sora Tsukada?" the man asked as Kairi nodded. "Oy, that car came in a bad shape. No one's ever claimed it, even though it's been here for nine months. Do you guys own it?"

Sora couldn't lie, but he couldn't exactly tell the man, 'yeah, I'm Sora back from the dead and looking to reclaim the car I died in. It's not a problem, right?' Fortunately Tidus spoke up before Sora could respond.

"Not yet, but it's a friend's car. We might be picking it up for him within a few days," the blonde said as the man gave an approving smile.

"Alright. It's at lot 120," he said as he allowed them to head past the desk.

"You little sneak," Sora jabbed Tidus in the ribs. "You shouldn't lie."

"I didn't lie. It is a friend's car. You're a friend," Tidus pointed out. "And we might be picking it up. We might not. Who's to tell what we'll do?" Tidus giggled.

Sora laughed, and paused for a moment. His mind envisioned the glove compartment where he had placed his golden ring for safekeeping, but in his vision he saw the compartment to be empty. "Oh no," he whispered as he ran across the lot. For a brief moment he stretched his wings and arrived at his old car in no time at all. A few moments later Kairi and Tidus saw Sora sitting in the passenger's seat of his convertible shaking and crying, huddling his wings around himself protectively.

"Sora? What's wrong. I thought you said you couldn't cry," Kairi gently placed a hand on the angel's shoulder. He continued to sob, but when she looked she could only see single tears rolling down his cheek. He was making the motions of crying, but only a few tears were making their appearance.

"Sora, I know it's hard to see the car you died in, but you were the one who wanted to see…" Tidus began before Sora interrupted him.

"It's not here," the angel whimpered. "I thought it would be here, but it's not."

"What's not here?" Kairi asked.

"The ring," Sora whispered. "Riku's ring. I remember putting it in the glove compartment before we pulled out of the parking lot. And now it's gone. Lost. Probably flew out of the car, or landed in a ditch, and just got lost and forgotten, and I'll never find it!" Sora curled himself into a ball on the front seat and punched the seat violently. "I just want to cry, dammit, and I can't. All I'm doing is whimpering like some puppy. I was going to give that ring to Riku. It's gone."

"Sora…" Kairi said sadly as she pulled the angel into a hug. He whimpered and shook in her arms. "Sora, I'm sure you can get another…" Her sentence was cut off as she suddenly recalled a distant memory of her pocketing the small box that held Sora's ring. Kairi gasped as she brought Sora's face into view. The angel's eyes and forehead looked heavy, as if he had cried his eyes out, but his face was completely dry and angelic. "Sora, I have the ring."

"What?" Sora looked into Kairi's eyes hopefully. "How do you have it?"

"When we were in the accident, the box had fallen into my seat and I took it before seeing you and being taken to the hospital. I put it in my jewelry box when I got home that night," she explained. Sora's eyes grew wide with happiness.

"Really? You really have it?" Sora smiled. "It's at your home?" Kairi nodded, and then was surprised when Sora pulled her into his arms. "Let's go!" Sora spread his wings and took to the sky gracefully with Kairi holding on for dear life. The two could hear Tidus shouting at them from down below to come back.

"S… Sora…?" Kairi gasped out as the night sky flew by her.

"I need that ring so badly. I need to give it to Riku, Kairi. That's one of the reasons why I came back. Not just to be with Riku, or fulfill my mission. I needed to give my soul to him," the angel said as he expertly maneuvered through the currents. "It's in your jewelry box, right?"

"Yes," Kairi gasped as she held on for dear life. Shortly thereafter the two arrived at her home. Sora landed on her windowsill with ease and helped Kairi into her bedroom window. He knelt on her windowsill as she turned on a light and opened her jewelry box. "Did you want to come in?" she called to the angel.

Sora's nose suddenly picked up the scent of an ominous aura. At first he thought it was strange that he could sense such an impure sensation, but he suppressed that disbelief in favor of investigating the source. He sniffed the night air suspiciously and glanced around. "Uh… Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes, alright? I… something's come up. I need to look into it," Sora called out as he readied himself for flight. "But find that ring. I'll be back soon for you."

"Oh, okay," Kairi called out as she continued to search.

Sora flapped his argent wings and flew towards the aura. There, sitting in the darkness of a nearby park, was the source of the aura Sora could sense. The angel gracefully landed on the ground a safe distance from the aura. As he approached, he could see it was emanating itself from a young man.

"Who's there?" Sora asked cautiously as he dismissed his wings.

"Huh?" A shaky voice met Sora, and startled him that such an uneasy voice could come from something with such an aura.

"Uh… I asked who's there," Sora responded.

"Who wants to know?" the being turned around and Sora could see a young man dressed in a long black coat. His hair was a blonde spiky mullet, with a few loose strands flitting about his forehead, and he carried himself with a timid disposition.

"Sora," the angel replied.

"Sora! It's you!" the man said excitedly. "I'm glad to see you! I was told you'd be in the area, so I was sent here. I've been waiting here for hours!"

"Er… how… how do you know me?" Sora asked, utterly confused.

"My boss sent me to destroy you," the blonde replied with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Sora ached an eyebrow at the man before him. "Your boss sent you to… destroy me?"

The man nodded happily, which only further confused the angel. Here was a very timid man, emitting a strange aura, suggesting that he was going to destroy him as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"You're kidding me. Who are you?" Sora demanded.

"The name's Demyx," he said as he summoned a guitar-like weapon. "And this is my sitar. I love to play it, but my song will be the last you ever hear."

"No, seriously. I don't even know what you're talking about," Sora said as he crossed his arms in disbelief. He wanted to crack a smile and laugh, but for some reason he had a feeling this person might actually be serious.

"I am serious!" Demyx replied as he played a short tune on his sitar. A bolt of water shot out from the instrument and slammed against Sora, sending the surprised angel reeling back in pain. Feet away the angel lay on the ground dazed. Sora sat up as he regained composure from the sudden impact, but his shoulder ached sharply. The angel winced slightly, and realized that he felt pain. "I thought only supernatural means could harm me," he muttered out loud. "What… what are you?" he called out to his attacker.

"What do you think, angel?" Demyx shot out another bolt of water from his sitar, and at the last moment Sora dodged the impact. "We're going to take over this world and be free to roam the lands once again," he cackled.

* * *

_In celebration of FINALLY starting the action plot of this story, I've decided to present you with a few UE factoids:_

_-- Sora's birthdate: That's my birthday... at least the month and date are.  
-- Sora's date of death: The month and date are my brother's birthdate.  
-- Sora's hospital room number, 926: Once again, my birthday. Now you all know when to get me presents hehe.  
-- Sora's liscence plate number, 767-2RK: Using a telephone keypad '7672' spells out 'Sora,' and RK stands for Riku.  
-- Sora's surname in both Until Eternity and An Angel's Savior is Tsukada. Riku's surname in Until Eternity is Matabi. Both have no meaning, as far as I know. I chose them because they sounded good with their respective first names.  
-- Riku's surname in An Angel's Savior is Lyonhart. I'll leave that reason up to your imagination ;) Hey, I did say this was a bunch of UE factoids, didn't I?_

_And that's all she wrote! I can't think of any more factoids for UE. Reviews, as always, cause the plot bunnies to multiply. Thanks!_

_P.S. Did you notice the lemon?! I'm an evil little schmuck, aren't I. Mwahaha..._


End file.
